El tiempo no lo cura todo
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Shiryu perdió a Shunrei hace más de diez años. Ahora, al reencontrarla, intenta recuperarla, pero los malentendidos los han ido separando. Último capítulo. Por ahora... Al fin pusieron a Shunrei:-
1. Nueva vida

**El tiempo no lo cura todo**

Capítulo 1: Separación y nueva vida.

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo pero para Shunrei no fue así.

Desde que lo vio, sólo a él había entregado su corazón. Para siempre. Era el destino, pensaba ella; el destino que no se podía evitar, un camino del cual no se podía desviar. Ese destino la había colocado en la vida del Dragón y la había convertido en su eterna enamorada.

_Enamorada es muy distinto que amante_, pensaba amargamente, sólo de vez en cuando.

Habitualmente estaba contenta con su papel de muchacha enamorada, la que sufre, la que reza, la que espera, siempre, siempre espera...

Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar para siempre, se había hecho la idea de permanecer siempre viviendo sola en Rozan, su único hogar, esperando anhelante esos días en que Shiryu volvía a Cinco Picos para entrenar, descansar, curar sus heridas.

Y aunque jamás, pero jamás le había hablado de sus sentimientos, su instinto de mujer le decía que Shiryu sentía lo mismo. Eso le bastaba casi todo el tiempo, excepto...

Excepto cuando bajaba al pueblo y veía a las jóvenes de su edad con novio, marido, hijos. Expresándose su amor sin miedos. Sin dolor. Era tan sencillo, en apariencia. Le habían dado consejos para precipitar las cosas, para presionar a Shiryu a declararse, pero ella tenía miedo, miedo de que no resultara como ella quería y alejarlo definitivamente de su lado.

Y así llegó a los veintidós años. Aún era joven, sí, pero sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos sin lograr hacer nada de su vida.

Desde la muerte del Viejo Maestro que Shiryu venía cada vez menos a Cinco Picos. Tres veces al año, como mucho. Y eso la desesperaba.

-Antes venías más seguido. Tal vez te cuesta llegar – le dijo esa última vez. Él no contestó.

-Si quieres, podría mudarme a otro pueblo para que no te resulte difícil visitarme – continuó ella después de un rato. Él siguió en silencio.

-Podría vivir en Japón... – insistió ella, acercando su mano a la mano de él. Pero Shiryu continuó en silencio.

Él la quería, claro está. Desde que la vio se convirtió en la única mujer de su corazón, por siempre y para siempre. Pero no podía... no debía... no tenía derecho a pedirle que fuera suya. Nadie sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, es verdad; pero él estaba seguro de que las batallas y los riesgos no disminuirían, y la amaba demasiado para pedirle que pasara por ello.

Ya había puesto en riesgo una vez su vida, en aquellos tiempos – tan lejanos, eso parecí ahora – de la lucha de las Doce Casas. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

Ella se merecía una vida normal, marido, hijos, las cosas que son buenas y bellas en la vida humana. Había reflexionado mucho a ese respecto y ya había tomado una decisión. Pero era incapaz de llevarla a cabo. Lo dilataba, lo dilataba... la idea de no volver a verla, renunciar a ella, era superior a sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, sentía que era la única manera de hacerla feliz. Renunciar a ella. Aunque fuera dañándola y rompiéndole el corazón.

-No podré volver a este lugar. Mi novia se pone celosa – le dijo. Sintió como un plato que Shunrei sostenía – ella estaba lavando la loza – se precipitaba al suelo.

-¿Novia? – murmuró ella, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

-Te escribí una carta contándote. Es una chica del Santuario, se llama Ione. Algún día tienes que ir a Grecia a conocerla. Es muy linda, buena luchadora, alegre...

-Jamás recibí esa carta – Shunrei recogió los pedazos del plato y los miraba, sin decidirse a tirarlos a la basura.

-Se habrá perdido. El servicio de correo no es muy bueno en estos lugares. Venia solamente para recordar al viejo maestro, pero creo que ya no volveré. Ione me pidió que me quedara más tiempo con ella en Grecia.

-Entonces pasarás más tiempo con ella – dijo Shunrei, aún mirando los trozos del plato. Eran cuatro. Con ellos en la mano se acercó a Shiryu.

-Tendrás que botar eso, está roto – dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella se sentó a su lado.

-No creo que lo haga. Se puede reparar – respondió ella, intentando juntar los trozos como un rompecabezas. Ninguno de los dos se refería al plato, realmente.

-Es mejor que me vaya de una vez – dijo él, levantándose -, Ione dijo que quería que volviese pronto.

-Sí... vuelve a ella. Supongo que no volveré a verte. ¿Puedo escribirte? – ella seguía sentada mirando los trozos de loza en la mesa.

-Es que no sé dónde estaré viviendo. Ione quiere que nos mudemos juntos a Alemania y yo prefiero ir a Japón. Mejor deja que yo te escriba primero. Adiós, hermana.

Luchó contra el deseo de abrazarla y besarla por primera y última vez. Si le había roto el corazón, era para evitar que sufriera más, para evitar que la vida se le destrozara a la única mujer que podría amar.

No se alejó con la suficiente rapidez; pudo sentir el sollozo de Shunrei. Quiso volver, decirle que todo era una farsa, que Ione no existía, que ella sería siempre su única razón de vivir... pero no, ya había elegido y no podía volver atrás.

-Sólo espero que seas feliz, Shunrei – murmuró mientras descendía la montaña.

Ella lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas; se dio el gusto de gritar, maldecir y patalear. Se sentía estúpida, inútil, indigna, ridícula; ella lo había esperado tantos años, sólo para que él se enamorara de una chica guerrera de las que se encuentran por montones. Era injusto. Y lo peor era que, a pesar de todo, sabía que jamás podría dejar de amarlo.

Por un momento pensó en suicidarse, o seguirlo y luchar por él, o simplemente pedir a los dioses que maldijeran a esa Ione con una enfermedad vergonzosa y deformante; pero Shunrei no era así. Estaba hecha para sacrificarse y cuidar a los demás. Así que, al llegar la mañana se serenó, se dio un refrescante baño en el río y decidió que ese sería el primer día del resto de su vida.

Reanudó su vida, decidida a dejar a Shiryu atrás. Se mudó al pueblo. Consiguió trabajo en una granja. Participó en las fiestas de los aldeanos. Conoció a alguien... Kito era el herrero del pueblo, casi recién llegado, como ella. A Kito le gustó esa joven de apariencia tranquila apenas la conoció. E intentó conquistarla por todos los medios a su alcance.

Shunrei fue muy sincera con él. Le contó que había amado mucho a otro hombre y que no se sentía aún con la capacidad de amar a otro. "Aprenderás a amarme" – le dijo Kito, acariciando la larga trenza de la muchacha.

Y dejó que él intentara conquistarla. Él era inteligente, gracioso, amable con todos, generoso, atento; quizás su único defecto era la incapacidad para darse por vencido. Sin embargo, eso mismo fue que Shunrei se sintiera obligada a darle el "sí".

Se casó al día siguiente de cumplir veinticuatro; un año y medio después de haber visto a Shiryu por última vez.

Kito era un amante hábil y cuidadoso, pero para Shunrei esa noche, si bien no hubo dolor, tampoco placer, aunque ella intentó corresponder lo más que pudo a la pasión de Kito. Su marido.

Poco tiempo después, en charlas con las mujeres del pueblo, supo que su problema era común; las mujeres que llevaban más tiempo de casadas le indicaron que debía fingir el placer para no avergonzar al marido y evitar su furia. Shunrei, a partir de entonces, así lo hizo, no sin preguntarse si con Shiryu también habría tenido que fingir.

Kito era un buen marido, en la medida de lo posible. El mejor del pueblo, indicaban algo envidiosas las otras mujeres, cuando notaban que Kito ayudaba a Shunrei en algunas labores de casa, o cuando le pedía consejos en aspectos considerados exclusivamente masculinos.

Pero no era Shiryu, pensaba ella de vez en cuando antes de dormirse.

Un año después nació el primer niño, Bao. Era el vivo retrato de su padre. "Hijo que se parece al padre, honor para la madre" – comentó la madre de Kito, que había ido a ayudar en el parto y decidió quedarse a vivir con ellos.

La madre de Kito, Tai, era una mujer aún joven, amable y bromista. Kito era su hijo menor, el preferido, por lo tanto Shunrei y su hijo también lo serían.

El nacimiento de Bao fue como un bálsamo en la vida de Shunrei. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no había sido feliz hasta ese entonces. Jugaba todo el día con el bebé, le hablaba, y a veces se permitía fantasear con que ese niño no tenía ojos negros, sino de un color distinto, y era hijo de otro... de ese hombre que ya estaba en su pasado y jamás esperaba volver a ver.

Menos de dos años después nació la segunda hija, Mei. También se parecía a Kito. Tai palmoteó, felicitó a Shunrei y se ocupó de consolar a Bao que lloraba porque nadie le daba toda la atención que él quería.

Mei era mal genio, no como Bao que siempre se estaba riendo; pero Shunrei sabía como llevarla.

Después nacieron los mellizos Chen y Chang; Kito pensaba que su familia era la mejor del mundo, y empezó a considerar una mudanza para mejorar el futuro de sus hijos.

Habló con su madre y su esposa sobre las ventajas de mudarse a la ciudad. Él no era un simple herrero ignorante, los padres le habían dado estudios y podía trabajar en la ciudad, en una metalurgia. Estaba en el campo por opción personal, pero ahora pensaba que los niños estarían mejor en la ciudad, tendrían más oportunidades de estudio y estarían más capacitados para competir en el mundo moderno.

Shunrei y Tai estuvieron de acuerdo. La mudanza se hizo muy rápido y al mes siguiente la familia estaba viviendo en Pekín.

Kito consiguió un muy buen trabajo, los niños entraron al colegio, los años pasaron muy, muy rápido.

Kito se destacó en su trabajo como técnico en metalurgia; tenía una habilidad única por los años pasados como herrero en el campo. Le pedían los trabajos más delicados que él ejecutaba con una maestría increíble.

Shunrei se dedicaba ser dueña de casa y a oír con disimulo las noticias que hablaban sobre los combates en que participaban los misteriosos "Santos de Athena".

Los hijos de Shunrei idolatraban a los misteriosos Santos, por su valor en combate, las técnicas, y especialmente las armaduras. Shunrei jamás les dijo que ella los llegó a conocer en su vida anterior.

-¡El mejor de todos es Shiryu, mamá! – decía Bao. Ella sólo sonreía.

Un buen día Kito llegó feliz diciendo que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Japón. En la fundación Grad.

Como todos gritaron de alegría, nadie advirtió que Shunrei empalidecía y aguantaba las lágrimas.

-No sé si seré capaz de aguantar verlo – pensaba, una vez en la cama, a medianoche, después de cumplir con sus deberes de esposa -. No quiero ver como se luce con su esposa Ione frente a mí. No quiero.

Pero aunque no quería, como buena esposa obedeció a su marido, y la familia se mudó a Japón. Como el cargo de Kito era importante, la fundación les entregaba una casa en una villa espacial donde vivían sus funcionarios, cerca del terreno de la Mansión Kido.

-A veces vienen los Santos de Athena a descansar a la Mansión – les comunicó Kito a sus emocionados hijos, el primer día de su nuevo trabajo -, y dicen que de vez en cuando se les puede ver entrenar en los jardines.

-¿Crees que podamos verlos, papá? – preguntó Chen.

-Nadie lo sabe; pero les tengo noticias sensacionales: ¡Estamos invitados a recorrer la Mansión Kido! Es un privilegio que tienen los nuevos trabajadores. Iremos mañana en la mañana.

-¿Y crees que veremos a un Santo de Athena? – preguntó Bao.

-No, pero veremos al señor Tatsumi, el asistente de la señorita Kido. Él es quien da la bienvenida oficial a los nuevos funcionarios y les toma el juramento de fidelidad a la Fundación y a sus secretos.

Al día siguiente la familia asistió a la Mansión; Shunrei quiso fingirse enferma, pero su marido insistió tanto, y era tan importante para él, que ella accedió. Se miró al espejo y se tranquilizó al pensar que había cambiado mucho desde que estuvo en ese lugar, hace casi veinticinco años; en ese entonces era una chiquilla preocupada por su amor de niñez; delgadísima, con ojos inocentes y enormes, rostro de porcelana, sonrisa tímida, y una larguísima trenza. Ahora era una madre de treinta y seis años, aún con piel de porcelana pero con pequeñas arrugas, pelo hasta los hombros y un rostro maquillado como mujer de mundo.

-No me parezco a lo que fui – se dijo, tranquilizándose -. Aun si Tatsumi me mira con atención, dudo que me reconozca. No hay peligro.

Esa tarde Shiryu acababa de llegar a la Mansión Kido después de una estadía de tres meses en Australia, vigilando una aparente insurrección de un dios oceánico. Ikki, que era quien lo había ayudado, no quiso quedarse en la mansión y siguió el viaje hasta Grecia, para encontrarse con su hermano. Hyoga estaba en Alaska y había pedido ayuda, pero después avisó que no era necesario; así que Shiryu tenía, al menos, un mes de descanso.

Ya se había dado una ducha y estaba en su habitación secándose el largo pelo y buscándose canas – una costumbre que le había pegado Ikki – cuando sintió ruidos fuera de su pieza.

-Deben ser los nuevos funcionarios – se dijo; él sabía de la nueva costumbre esa, de permitir a los funcionarios recorrer la Mansión Kido y luego prestar juramento de fidelidad. Así lograban que se sintieran importantes y disminuían los riesgos de que traicionaran a la fundación.

Continuó secándose el pelo, cuando sintió una mujer que hablaba con voz fuerte: _¡Deja esa espada, Bao! ¡Te vas a cortar un brazo! ¡Y tú no le hagas zancadillas a tu hermano cuando va corriendo, Chang!_

La voz lo estremeció; era idéntica a... pero no, no podía ser. Imposible. Ella estaba en Rozan...

_Mei, por favor ayuda a Chen y mírale esa rodilla..._ – decía la mujer, ahora más calmada.

Shiryu se quedó paralizado. La voz era idéntica a la de Shunrei. ¿Acaso al fin estaba teniendo alucinaciones auditivas?

Se asomó a mirar, rendido a la curiosidad, pero ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Se rió de sí mismo y volvió a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

Tatsumi esperaba a Kito y su familia en la Biblioteca. Ahí tenían té y dulces para ellos. Hablaron de cosas de la fundación, Tatsumi le preguntó a Kito por sumadre, mujer e hijos... cuando le presentó a Shunrei, él no dio muestras de reconocerla. Ella se sintió aliviada, y se incorporó tranquila a la conversación.

Pero Bao estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Y tal como su padre, le gustaba salirse con la suya.

-Chen, vamos a ver si hay algún Santo de Athena – susurró en el oído de su hermano.

-¿Le avisamos a mamá? – preguntó el menor.

-Claro que no, tonto; es un secreto, mamá no nos dejaría, sabes que siempre dice que nos quiere "donde sus ojos nos vean".

-¿Qué están planeando ustedes? – interrumpió Mei.

-Chen tiene que ir al baño urgente y yo lo compañaré – dijo Bao, levantándose y llevando a Chen.

-No les creo... – murmuró Mei, dispuesta a hablar con su mamá apenas pudiera, ya que no podía interrumpir la conversación de los adultos.

Muertos de la risa y escondiéndose de los empleados de la enorme mansión, Chen y Bao llegaron a la planta baja, algo perdidos. Un guardia los vio y los persiguió. Los chicos corrieron, pero el guardia fue más rápido, y después de darles un pequeño sermón a los apabullados niños, los encerró en la cocina hasta que llegara su madre a buscarlos.

-¡Qué mala suerte! – dijo Bao, sentándose en el piso – No pudimos ver a ningún Santo, y más encima nos pillaron. Mamá nos dejará un año sin salir...

Chen no respondió. Estaba ocupado mirando a un hombre de pelo largo que también lo miraba con curiosidad mientras comía una ensalada.

-Aaaaaaa – dijo Chen, con la boca abierta, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva le corría por una comisura.

-¡Por todos los cielos, es el Santo del Dragón! – gritó Bao, levantándose de un salto, señalando con el dedo a su ídolo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo maleducado que estaba siendo y dejó de apuntar.

-Hola – les dijo el Santo de Atena, el Dragón, saludándolos como a viejos amigos - ¿puedo ayudarles en algo, niños?

-¿Usted es el Dragón Shiryu? – le preguntó Bao, acercándose con actitud de adoración. Chen lo seguía, sin atreverse a hablar.

-Supongo que es inútil negarlo – dijo Shiryu con una sonrisa, algo avergonzado - ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

-Oh, disculpe los malos modales, señor – dijo Bao, enderezándose para después hacer una reverencia – mi nombre es Kun Bao, y este es mi hermano menor. ¡Saluda, Chen!

Chen sonrió e hizo la mejor reverencia que pudo, considerando que sus rodillas temblaban.

-¿Y qué hacen acá en la cocina? ¿Quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

La idea de comer algo preparado por su ídolo dejó sin habla momentáneamente a los chicos, que negaron con la cabeza.

-Comimos muchos dulces en la biblioteca – se atrevió a decir Chen después de un rato.

-Ah, entonces son los visitantes de la mansión.

-Sí, señor Dragón – dijo Bao -, nuestro padre es nuevo funcionario. Estoy seguro de que realizará el mejor trabajo. Claro que nunca como usted, señor.

-Estoy seguro de que su padre es un excelente trabajador- concedió Shiryu – Pero, díganme, ¿qué hacen acá en la cocina si no tienen hambre?

Chen y Bao se miraron con aire cupable.

-Nos escapamos para conocer mejor la mansión – dijo Bao.

-Queríamos ver a algún santo – confesó Chen.

-Y un guardia nos pilló.

-Y nos encerró acá.

-Y ahora nuestra madre nos castigará para siempre...

Shiryu no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-No creo que los castigue – les dijo -, se nota que ustedes son chicos buenos, y que sólo fue una travesura. Pídanle perdón y todo se arreglará. ¿O es muy severa su madre?

-¡Oh, no! Es la mejor madre del mundo – dijo Chen, entusiasta.

-Ella siempre nos perdona, aunque igual nos reta cuando nos portamos mal, como cuando nos pegamos o les pegamos a nuestras hermanas – confesó Bao.

-Entonces no se preocupen – repuso Shiryu, e iba a preguntarles sobre sus estudios, pero la puerta se abrió y entró la madre de los chicos.

El mundo se detuvo entonces para Shiryu, porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del cambio físico él reconocería a esa mujer en cualquier lado.

-Shunrei... – murmuró

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Qué les pareció? Es que se me ocurrió que siempre sale que Shiryu es demasiado fiel a Athena como para renunciar a ser caballero, y entonces renuncia a Shunrei por su deber. Igual he leído algunos fanfics muuuy entretenidos sobre eso.

Así que escribí lo que pasaría, según yo, si Shunrei siguiera con su vida y formara una familia.

Y por supuesto, después tenían que reencontrarse con Shiryu.

No estoy segura de lo que va a pasar después, así que me dedicaré a pedirles a las musas una buena idea.

¿Tienen una buena idea???? ¡Socorro!!!!

Gracias por leer.


	2. Separación

Capítulo 2: Separados

-Lo siento mucho, Shunrei. Enviaré a buscar mis cosas apenas tenga un lugar estable donde vivir.

Con esas palabras de despedida Kito cerró la puerta y dejó a una llorosa Shunrei sentada en el sofá.

-¿Qué dirán los niños? ¿Qué dirán los niños? – repetía una y otra vez Shunrei, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Todo se estaba derrumbando sobre su cabeza.

Todo había comenzado el día de la visita a la Mansión Kido. Los chicos, Bao y Chen, se habían escapado para buscar a un Santo de Athena. Y Vaya si lo habían encontrado. Claro que sí. Nada menos que Shiryu, el legendario Dragón en persona.

Cuando el guardia les fue a avisar a la biblioteca que los chicos estaban husmeando en la mansión y él los había encerrado en la biblioteca, se sintió sumamente avergonzada. Más aún cuando los ojos acusadores de Tatsumi la traspasaron.

-¿Una madre que no sabe controlar a sus hijos? Mal, muy mal – comentó Tatsumi.

Ahora fue el turno de Kito para enrojecer intensamente. Miró severamente a su esposa y le pidió que fuera por los niños.

Kito jamás le había hablado en ese tono a Shunrei. Pero ella comprendía que no debía desobedecerlo frente a su jefe, más aún, una persona que era tan severa como Tatsumi. Así que se apresuró a ir a la cocina para recuperar a sus niños y darles un sermón.

Entró precipitadamente a la cocina, muy preocupada por los niños, pensando que tal vez les habían hecho algún daño... Sólo pudo verlos a ellos cuando entró. Percibió que había alguien más, pero en ese momento sólo sus hijos existían para ella. Se dirigió directamente a ellos y los abrazó.

-¡Pero, mamá! ¡Nos avergüenzas! – reclamó Bao, intentando soltarse del abrazo, pero en el fondo complacido de que no lo retaran frente a su ídolo.

-Mamita, perdóname – sollozó Chen en el hombro de su madre.

-Me preocupé cuando ese guardia dijo que los había encerrado. Creí que les habían hecho algún daño – repuso Shunrei, abrazando con más fuerza a los niños.

Shiryu contemplaba en silencio la escena familiar, estupefacto, sin poder reaccionar. Finalmente pudo decir, lo bastante alto para que Bao lo escuchara:

-Shunrei...

Bao se soltó de los brazos de su madre y miró al caballero con admiración.

-¡Señor Shiryu! ¡Usted sabe el nombre de mi mamá! – exclamó. Shunrei alzó la vista y se puso intensamente roja. Afortunadamente los chicos no se dieron cuenta. Shiryu sí.

-Shunrei – repitió él, ignorando el comentario de Bao.

.Hola, Shiryu – dijo ella en un susurró, mirando al suelo.

-Tantos años...

-Quince. Son quince años, Shiryu.

-¡Ustedes se conocían! – dedujo alegremente Bao, mirando a su madre bajo una luz nueva. ¡Magnífico! ¡Mamá era amiga de un Santo de Athena! Los chicos en la escuela se pondrían verdes de envidia...

-¿Por qué se conocen? – inquirió Chen, abrazando posesivamente a su mamá.

-Éramos... – empezó Shiryu.

-Éramos... – siguió ella. ¿Qué éramos?, pensó.

-Su mamá era la hija adoptiva de mi maestro Dokho – dijo Shiryu -. Pasé junto a ella muchos años de mi vida.

-¡Guau! – dijo Bao.

-¡Guau! – repitió Chan, soltando a su madre y acercándose a Shiryu

-¿Así que mi mamá conoció al legendario Santo de Libra? ¡Genial! – dijo Bao, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Shunrei - ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-Estos son dos de mis hijos, Shiryu – dijo Dhunrei, ignorando la pregunta de Bao -. Tengo cuatro hermosos hijos, dos niños y dos niñas. ¿Y tú qué tienes?

Esta pregunta le salió más cruel de lo que ella misma deseaba. Él abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado del veneno que se sentía en lo que ella había dicho.

-Yo no tengo nada – dijo él después de un momento.

Bao seguí parloteando alegremente, diciendo que debían invitar al Dragón a cenar, para que conociera a la familia... Chen, en cambio, miraba con ojos muy abiertos a su madre. Nunca la había visto tan, tan molesta. Ni siquiera cuando Bao inundó su habitación.

-¿Acaso Ione no te dio hijos? – Shunrei había recuperado un poco la compostura. Ya no estaba roja, pero se sentía muy, muy molesta. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de volver a meterse en su vida y pavonearse, hacer alarde de su felicidad?

-Jamás hubo una Ione – Shiryu dijo esto casi sin pensar -. Sólo quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de tener una familia.

No dijo "lo que yo no pude darte", pero Shunrei entendió lo que significaban las palabras de Shiryu.

-¿Estás solo? – preguntó ella, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú tienes tu familia y eso es lo que importa – dijo él, sonriendo tristemente.

-Sí... mi familia.

Chen seguía mirando a su madre y a Shiryu, alternativamente. Sentía que ahí había un misterio, pero no podía entender de qué se trataba.

-Señor Shiryu, usted tiene que venir a conocer a mis hermanas y a mi padre – pidió Bao, tomando la mano de Shiryu.

-Me gustaría, pero...

-Mamá... dile que venga... – suplicó Bao.

-La decisión es de él – dijo Shunrei, pero su sonrisa era amable y, para Shiryu, una gran tentación.

-Por qué no... – repuso Shiryu, y dejó que Bao lo llevara a la biblioteca para presentarlo a su padre.

En la biblioteca Tatsumi ya se había ido, pero había dejado a su asistente, Minako, una joven mujer que conversaba con Kito sobre el trabajo de la Fundación.

Minako estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Kito. Ella no tenía problema en mostrar sus piernas, ni él en contemplarlas. Tai, la madre de Kito, estaba sentada en un rincón, entreteniendo a las niñas, intentando disimular su molestia; se notó el alivio que sintió cuando vio a Shunrei.

-¿Llegaste con los niños? El señor Tatsumi estaba muy molesto – dijo Kito.

-Nada hay que moleste tanto al señor Tatsumi como una mujer perezosa que no cumple sus deberes de madre--- - había empezado a decir Minako, pero se quedó callada, confundida al ver quién acompañaba a Shunrei y a sus hijos.

-¡Papá, él es un Santo de Athena! – saltó Bao, sin respetar formalidades - ¡Shiryu, el famoso Dragón!

Kito abrió la boca de puro asombro. ¡Su hijo con un Santo de Athena!

-Señor Shiryu, gracias por cuidar de mis hijos... – dijo, obsequioso, hasta que se fijó en Shunrei, que traía un poco más atrás a Chen de la mano -, a pesar de que eso sea responsabilidad de su madre.

Shiryu lo miró severamente.

-Creo que son ambos padres los que deben cuidar a los hijos – dijo Shiryu.

-¡Exacto! Siempre he pensado lo mismo – dijo Minako, cruzando una y otra vez las piernas.

-Sí... tiene razón, señor Shiryu – aceptó Kito, con una reverencia.

-Mamá conoce al Dragón desde que eran niños, papá – dijo Bao, saltando alrededor de ellos.

-Eso es mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo Chen.

Mei, Chang y la abuela se habían acercado al grupo.

-¡Es tan guapo! – murmuró Mei, creyendo que nadie la oía. La risa de todos relajó un poco a Shunrei.

-¿Cómo una mujer sencilla como usted llegó a conocer a un Santo de Athena? – preguntó Minako.

-Se criaron juntos – dijo Bao.

-Ella fue hija adoptiva del Santo de Libra – repuso Chen.

-Y después él se fue a combatir y mamá se casó para tenernos a nosotros – terminó de contar Bao.

-Su antigua amistad con mi esposa es una honra para nuestra familia – dijo Kito, haciendo una reverencia.

-Papá, invítalo a cenar... – murmuró Chang tirándole de la manga.

-Claro, claro... Señor Shiryu, para nosotros sería un honor si usted se dignara a acompañarnos en la cena de esta noche.

-Supongo que también yo estoy invitada – dijo Minako, acercándose a Kito y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – después de todo, los funcionarios debemos permanecer unidos, ¿no?

Como riéndose de un chiste privado, Kito y Minako estallaron en carcajadas. La abuela frunció el ceño.

-Me sentiré honrado de asistir – respondió Shiryu, mirando a Kito fijamente, pero queriendo mirar a otra persona.

Y así fue. Aunque el sentido común le gritaba que era un error, Shiryu asistió esa noche y todas las que siguieron a la casa de Shunrei. Y no sólo en las noches a cenar; también eventualmente desayunaba con la familia, o pasaba una tarde jugando con los niños. O conversando con Shunrei y la abuela. Shunrei y él tenían mucho, mucho cuidado en jamás quedarse solos...

Así pasaron las cuatro semanas que Shiryu tenía de "vacaciones". Pero él no dejaba la mansión. Decidió que necesitaba un descanso más largo y que no tomaría nuevas misiones por un tiempo.

Llegó el tiempo del verano. Kito decidió que a familia necesitaba conectarse con la naturaleza, y planeó ir a acampar a un bosque cercano.

-¿Quieres que llevemos comida preparada, o que cocine allá? – preguntó Shunrei a su marido.

Él no le respondió. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Shunrei supo que algo estaba mal. Oh, no. ¿Acaso él sospechaba de ella y Shiryu? ¡Pero si jamás estaban solos! ¿Cómo podía pensar así de ella?

Pero no era eso.

Kito le contó que en el trabajo nuevo la dinámica entre compañeros era distinta. Que todos eran muy amables, en especial Minako, la asistente de Tatsumi. Minako era graciosa, despreocupada, y le había mostrado a él, Kito, una forma más alegre de ver la vida. Era joven, bella, y Kito creía que él tenía derecho a rehacer su vida. Junto a Minako.

-Este viaje es para que Minako y los chicos se conozcan – contó Kito -. Dejaremos que se hagan amigos y después les contaremos todo... – se detuvo al ver el rostro congestionado de Shunrei -¡Vamos, Shunrei! Ambos sabemos que tú no me amaste nunca. Creo que tengo derecho a ser amado por alguien.

Shunrei asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Por favor no hagas un escándalo de esto. Tú no eres así, Shunrei. Tú nunca dejarás de ser la madre de los chicos, no te quitaré eso. Ya hablé con mamá, y ella vivirá contigo para ayudarte con los niños. Por ahora viviré en el departamento de Minako, pero cuando consiga una casa grande, los chicos vendrán a verme todos los fines de semana. Supongo que ese arreglo está bien para ti.

Shunrei volvió a asentir, esta vez más serena.

-Lo siento mucho, Shunrei. Enviaré a buscar mis cosas apenas tenga un lugar estable donde vivir.

Con esas palabras de despedida Kito cerró la puerta y dejó a una llorosa Shunrei sentada en el sofá.

-¿Qué dirán los niños? ¿Qué dirán los niños? – repetía una y otra vez Shunrei, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Todo se estaba derrumbando sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento apareció Tai, la madre de Kito. Llevaba una pequeña maleta.

-Los chicos ya están en el auto – le dijo a Shunrei -. Kito los convenció de que estabas dormida, por eso no vinieron a despedirse de ti.

-Gracias – dijo Shunrei -. No me gustaría que me vieran así.

-Mi esposo tampoco fue mi gran amor – dijo Tai -. Mi gran amor se llamaba Kun, y murió en la guerra, antes de poder casarnos.

-Eso es terrible – se compadeció Shunrei.

-Creo que todos tienen derecho a disfrutar de un amor en sus vidas. Y si puedes recuperar a tu amor, deberías intentarlo.

Shunrei rehuyó la mirada de la mujer.

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo.

-Sí que lo sabes – repuso Tai -. Mi hijo no ha sido buen marido este último tiempo contigo. Pero yo no puedo juzgarlo. Es mi hijo favorito, y quiero verlo feliz. Está enamorado, y es amado por primera vez en su vida. Pero a ti también te quiero, Shunrei, y creo que mereces ser feliz.

-Soy feliz con mis hijos – se defendió ella.

-No sólo eres madre, también eres mujer. Te mereces una oportunidad para amar. ¿Crees que soy ciega? He notado las miradas que intercambian Shiryu y tú, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacen. Hay fuego y pasión entre ustedes. Inténtalo, Shunrei, que también tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Diciendo esto, Tai se fue. Shunrei se dejó caer sobre el sofá, pensando en las palabras de Tai. Que ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz. ¿Pero cómo podía pedirle a Shiryu que él, un Santo de Athena, amara un poquito a una simple mujer como ella? Imposible...

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Shiryu también se iría, de eso no tenía dudas. Se iría, como siempre, como siempre.

-¡Shunrei! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

Shiryu se había alarmado al ver a Shunrei tirada en el sofá, prácticamente inmóvil. Ignoraba que la familia tenía pensado ir de campamento, así que había acudido, como cada mañana, a desayunar junto a la familia. Nunca esperó encontrarse con Shunrei así.

-¡Déjame! – gritó Shunrei – No me toques, por favor... esta mañana me han abandonado por segunda vez, y no quiero tu compasión...

-¿Abandonarte? ¿Qué?

-Kito... Kito está enamorado de otra mujer. No fui capaz de retener al padre de mis hijos. ¿Qué clase de mujer soy?

Shiryu retiró la mano que aún tenía en el hombro de Shunrei.

-Lo siento – dijo él -, es terrible perder a la persona que amas.

-Se fue porque nunca lo amé – repuso ella. Shiryu dio un respingo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Nunca lo amé, y eso es tu culpa. Tuya. Desde que te conocí que no he pensado en otro y no puedo amar a nadie más. Por tu maldito sentido del deber.

-Shunrei, yo...

-Ni siquiera soy capaz de retener a un hombre común. ¿Cómo pude creer que un Santo me amaría? Qué ingenua fui...

Shiryu no pudo (o no quiso) contenerse más y le dio un beso que resumía el deseo insatisfecho de más de veinte años.

Su primer beso.

No el primero para ella, ni para él. Sin embargo se sentía como tal, porque era el primer beso de amor.

**Nota de la autora: **

**Gracias por los reviews!!! Muy buenas las ideas que me dieron, como ven usé algunas de ellas porque son justo lo que se necesitaba. **

**Nos vemos!!!**


	3. Problemas

Capítulo 3: Declaración.

El beso fue largo, pero duró menos de lo que ambos hubieran deseado. Shunrei se separó primero y busco en los ojos de Shiryu el motivo que lo impulsó a hacer eso.

-¿No te gustó? – preguntó él, preocupado como un adolescente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo ella - ¿Por compasión?

-Jamás he sentido compasión de ti. Si me alejé, fue para verte feliz, no para... lo que te pasó.

-No querías que una mujer te atara.

-No, no quería que tú sufrieras por mi causa. Si yo moría, tú...

-Pero estás vivo.

-Sí.

-O sea, si estuviéramos juntos, seríamos pareja... habríamos tenido hijos... ¡Oh, qué estoy pensando! ¡Yo tengo hijos, unos niños preciosos! ¿Qué será de ellos ahora? Su padre se fue con otra...

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Tú estás ciego? **(nota de la autora: es una cosa muy cruel decirle eso a Shiryu)** No he amado a nadie más que a ti, Shiryu. Pretendiste hacerme feliz al dejarme hace quince años, y sí, mis hijos me hacen feliz, pero sólo te he amado a ti, nunca amé a mi esposo. Nunca. Y es culpa tuya.

-Shunrei... . Todo lo que yo hice fue por tu bien.

Ella, por toda respuesta, lo besó.

Después lo abofeteó.

-¡Y ahora vienes a besarme así, como si yo fuera a caer rendida a tus pies! ¿Estás loco? ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No te quiero ver más! - lo echó a empujones, cerró la puerta y se sentó a pensar.

Shiryu, obviamente, no supo como reaccionar ante lo que ella hizo. ¿Cómo podía besarlo así, y después rechazarlo tan bruscamente? ¿En qué se había equivocado él?

Incapaz de descubrirlo, llamó y aporreó la puerta hasta que algunos vecinos se acercaron a mirar. Entonces él, preocupado por la reputación de la familia, decidió dejar momentáneamente el lugar.

Shunrei había sentido cómo él la llamaba, y aunque una parte de ella se moría por abrir la puerta y volver a besarlo (tengo derecho a la felicidad, como dijo mi suegra, pensaba), otra parte sentía que Shiryu no se merecía tanto amor incondicional. Después de todo, él había pasado perfectamente sin ella, sin saber de ella, sin hablarle ni comunicarse, por quince años. Y más encima había decidido lo que era "mejor para ella" sin ni siquiera haberle consultado.

Así que terminó por sentirse furiosa con él. Y con su marido. Y con su suegra, por meterse en su vida. Y con el destino, que le había jugado una mala pasada.

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se soltó el largo cabello.

-Aún soy joven. Y voy a buscar mi lugar en la vida – le dijo a la mujer en el espejo.

Sonrió para sí misma y decidió salir a reinventarse.

-Seré una mujer nueva – le dijo al espejo -. No necesito que un hombre esté a mi lado para ser feliz. Voy a buscar un empleo, llenaré mi vida con actividades y les enseñaré a mis hijos que si la vida te da limones, harás limonada.

Se tiró un beso, tomó su bolso y salió. Se enfrentó con la mirada de varios vecinos que querían averiguar qué había pasado entre ella y el Santo del Dragón. Les sonrió amistosamente y salió sin bajar la cabeza.

-Metiches... - murmuró al subir a su auto.

Una vez manejando, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde ir, qué hacer o con quién hablar. Sintió miedo por un segundo, pero recobró el ánimo. Y entonces recordó a alguien que la podía ayudar: Miho, la amiga de Seiya.

Se habían escrito por muchos años, pero perdieron el contacto por cosas de la vida. Una mujer animada y optimista como Miho era justamente lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Llegó en breve al orfanato. Miho estaba hablando con los niños en el patio. Cuando vio a Shunrei, alzó las manos y sonrió alegremente.

-¡Shunrei! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Tantos siglos!

-¡Miho!

Se abrazaron cariñosamente, y se fueron a la oficina de Miho para ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido en sus vidas.

-No será fácil que te perdone no haberme contado que ahora vivías en Tokio – reclamó Miho -, pero si me regalas de esos pastelillos tan deliciosos que sabías cocinar, tal vez olvide tu ofensa.

-Es que estaba demasiado centrada en mi familia, Miho. Tú sabes, con cuatro hijos...

-Claro, cuatro hijos que te impiden salir. ¿Y yo? Debería estar encerrada en casa, con tres hijos de la carne y cien del corazón, según tu punto de vista.

-¿Tres hijos?

-Tres diablos, más bien... Jabú los consiente demasiado, yo soy la que tiene que poner límites.

-¿Te casaste con Jabú?

-Más bien es una unión libre – rió Miho -, no me pienso atar a ningún hombre. Jabú tiene que irse con cuidado, que si se porta mal se va en dos tiempos. ¿Y en qué quedaron tú y...? - Miho lo pensó mejor, y rehizo la pregunta - ¿Y cómo te va a ti en el amor?

-Ya sé que me quieres preguntar por Shiryu. Lo último que supiste era que no nos veríamos más. Pues me casé con otro, tuve cuatro hijos maravillosos, y hace unas horas mi marido me avisó que me dejaba por otra.

-¡Es terrible, Shunrei!

-No tanto- ella le explicó cómo iba el asunto. También le habló de la vuelta de Shiryu a su vida, de la admiración que sentían sus hijos por él, de las palabras de su suegra sobre el amor, y del beso de Shiryu.

-¡Tuvo la desvergüenza de besarte! - se asombró Miho.

-Y además quería que me gustara. Como si se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente el pasado.

-¿Al menos te preguntó si podía hacerlo?

-No, actuó como si yo estuviera esperando desesperadamente que me besara. Ni siquiera me ha pedido perdón por haberme mentido y abandonado.

-Se merecía la cachetada que le diste.

-Una parte de mí quería derretirse en sus brazos, Miho, pero otra parte me hizo ver que no podía ser tan... tan...

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Así que ahora he decidido dejar atrás todo eso. Mi marido, Shiryu... me dedicaré a ser feliz por mí misma, y por mis hijos. Creo que me lo merezco.

-Pues empecemos de inmediato – dijo Miho -. Cuando una mujer enfrenta un problema, siempre es bueno un cambio de look. Vámonos de compras. Invitemos a Eri, es experta en modas y se alegrará de ayudarnos.

Las amigas se fueron a las tiendas, después de que Miho dejara instrucciones para las profesoras y guardianas del orfanato y que Shunrei saludara a los hijos de Miho, que entrenaban en un patio trasero para quemar energías.

-Vamos a crearte un look más juvenil – dijo Eri, mirando atentamente a Shunrei -. Creo que tu estilo es muy avejentado. Tienes apenas treinta y seis años y te vistes como mi abuela.

-Es más cómodo – se defendió Shunrei.

-Pero es cero estilo – dijo Miho -. Mira ese pelo, por ejemplo. Pareces monja, Shunrei. El pelo te queda como un velo.

-¿Así que intentarán que me lo corte?

-Te pondremos una minifalda – dijo Eri.

-Están locas. ¡Una madre de cuatro hijos con minifalda!

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no tienes piernas?

Las amigas fueron a un centro comercial, y estuvieron ahí toda la tarde, transformando a Shunrei de sencilla a sofisticada. Ella se reía, pensando que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Le recortaron un poco el pelo, aceptó ponerse una minifalda y tacos, y una blusa de satén azul con un lazo al cuello.

Además, tuvo la suerte de encontrar trabajo, en la florería de un amigo de Eri, ayudando a armar arreglos florales. No ganaría mucho pero sería interesante ganar su propio dinero.

Muy contenta volvió a la casa y pasó una noche sin sueños. Shiryu la observaba desde un árbol, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta. Al notar que había llegado tranquila y feliz, sintió un inexplicable vacío en el corazón. Ella, en sólo un día, ya había dejado de necesitarlo.

Lentamente volvió a la mansión y se encontró con Ikki, que pasaba unos días en el lugar esperando a su hermano Shun, que llegaría pronto.

-¿Ya no saludas? ¿Andas meditando nuevamente? Te vas a convertir en un santón - le dijo Ikki, burlón.

-Perdona, Ikki – respondió Shiryu -, es que no te vi. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Si necesitas hablar, estoy dispuesto. No hay nada mejor que hacer en este lugar – repuso Ikki, aparentando indiferencia pero preocupado de su amigo.

Shiryu sonrió, pensando si hablar o no con Ikki de ese tema. Si quisiera hablar de mujeres con alguien, no le parecía muy adecuado ese lobo solitario, que quizás le recomendara que se olvidara de la chica y se dedicara a hacer su trabajo. Pero no había nadie más, y Shiryu necesitaba conversar el tema.

-¿Recuerdas a Shunrei? - le dijo.

Ikki sonrió.

-Claro, esa chica que te cuidaba cada vez que te herías. Lo que pasaba muy seguido. Siempre he querido saber cómo fuiste tan estúpido para dejarla ir.

Shiryu sonrió amargamente.

-Es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo – respondió el Dragón.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? ¿No sentías la vocación del matrimonio? Todos pensábamos que tenías madera para ser un buen padre.

-Es que ella habría sufrido casada conmigo. Tú sabes, siempre esperándome, sin saber si llegaré vivo o muerto después de cada batalla. No quería esa vida para ella. Por eso tuve que dejarla.

-Qué estúpido eres. Un auténtico imbécil – repuso Ikki. Shiryu se lo quedó mirando asombrado ante la dureza de sus expresiones.

-Lo hice por ella – respondió Shiryu.

-¿Y ella te lo pidió? ¿La dejaste decidir?

-No.

-Entonces fuiste un estúpido. Tendrías que haber hablado con ella, conversar sobre tus temores, y te aseguro que habrían encontrado una solución. Pero fuiste tan soberbio que decidiste por ella, y ahora te encuentras con que has perdido quince años de tu vida.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada, Shiryu! La mujer que yo amaba murió en mis brazos. Sin embargo, prefiero haber amado y perder, que no haber amado jamás. Cada minuto que pasé con ella me afirma para seguir viviendo. Y tú tuviste la oportunidad de compartir tu vida con la mujer que amabas, pero la despreciaste por cobarde.

-Fui un imbécil, lo reconozco – repuso Shiryu después de un rato -, pero ahora puedo tener otra oportunidad.

La mirada de Ikki se suavizó.

-¿Decidiste ir a buscarla?

-Es que ella está acá, en Japón.

-¿Ella vino a buscarte? No la mereces, Dragón.

-No es eso, es que su marido trabaja para la Fundación Grad, y...

-Espera, espera... ¿se casó con otro? ¿Tiene hijos?

-Sí, pero no es feliz.

-Claro, y el Dragón está al acecho para reconfortar a la esposa desesperada. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar esa posibilidad de destruir una familia? Ya la perdiste, ahora aguanta las consecuencias y deja en paz a esa pobre mujer.

-¡Él la dejó, Ikki! El marido de Shunrei la dejó. Hoy lo supe.

-Bueno, eso cambia algo las cosas. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ella me lo contó. He estado yendo todos los días a su casa para desayunar, y la encontré llorando...

-¿Ibas a la casa de ella a pasar el tiempo con su familia? Qué retorcido, Dragón. Vas a la casa de tu amante, saludas al marido y cuando nadie los ve, fornican en la cocina...

-¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Ella es una dama!

-¿Entonces cómo toleraba que su amante se fuera a meter a su casa, con sus hijos?

-Nunca fuimos amantes, Ikki. En este tiempo ni siquiera hemos hablado a solas. Nuestra relación es totalmente honorable.

-¿Quieres decirme que te reencuentras con la mujer de tu vida y no intentaste ni siquiera hablar con ella en privado? ¿Aclarar las cosas?

-No.

-Vaya.

-La única vez que hablamos a solas fue hoy, cuando ella me contó lo de su marido.

-¿Y por qué la dejó el marido? Creí que era porque descubrió que había algo entre ustedes.

-No, él la dejó por otra, por una funcionaria de la Fundación.

-Ya, ella te contó eso. ¿Y dónde estaban los niños?

-No lo sé, supongo que con el papá.

-Ya, con el papá. Nadie en casa, ella te cuenta el problema... ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Intenté consolarla. Y la besé.

Ikki lo miró con expresión de duda.

-¿De verdad te atreviste a eso?

-Sí. Y después ella dijo que siempre me había amado, y me besó.

-Y acabaron en la cama, supongo.

-¡Claro que no! Ella me abofeteó y me echó de la casa. Dijo que no pensaba caer rendida a mis pies, y que no me quería ver más. Después salió de la casa, y acaba de volver, con otra ropa, muchas bolsas de compras y tremendamente feliz.

Ikki sonrió pensativamente.

-Nunca he entendido a las mujeres – dijo, por fin -, pero creo que ella está muy molesta contigo. Se siente dejada de lado, despreciada, diría yo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si le dije que la amaba!

-¿Se te ocurrió disculparte por haberla dejado hace años?

Shiryu pensó un rato sobre el tema.

-No. Nunca le pedí perdón.

-No puedo entender por qué Shun dice que eres el más sabio de todos nosotros. Se reirá mucho cuando sepa lo que te está pasando.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Ella no quiere verme!

-En eso no puedo ayudarte, Shiryu. Pero Shun viene en unos días, y Hyoga llega mañana en la tarde. Ellos saben más que nosotros de mujeres.

-Gracias por hablar conmigo, Ikki.

-No te pongas sentimental conmigo, Shiryu. Si quieres agradecerme, una de mis motocicletas necesita un motor nuevo.

-Claro.

Los amigos se despidieron y fueron a dormir. Shiryu estaba desvelado, intentando pensar cómo reconquistar a Shunrei. Pero tenía la esperanza de lograrlo. Si se había enfrentado con demonios, monstruos y dioses, ¿cómo no se iba a enfrentar con una mujer?

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora:** **Me encantan las historias con "Fashion Emergency". ¿Superficial? ¡Síiiiii!!!!! Voy a ponerle algunos problemas al Dragoncito, que las cosas no se le hagan tan sencillas. Va a sufrir un poco. Shunrei lo va a pasar bien, estoy pensando si ponerle o no una aventura con un joven veinteañero, pero tal vez no resulte. A ver qué dice la inspiración. Lo que sí, Hyoga y Shun van a darle un par de consejos románticos al Dragón, para que se ponga las pilas!!!**

**Fuerza!!!**


	4. Distancia

Capítulo 4: Un viaje.

Ella se alejaba en medio de la bruma y él no podía moverse, La sonrisa de Shunrei era amable pero al mismo tiempo indiferente, y eso era peor que el odio. "Ya no te quiero", "Ya te olvidé", frases que llegaban a sus oídos destruyéndole el alma y logrando que él, un guerrero feroz y valiente, llorara como un niño.

-Shiryu, despierta, es sólo una pesadilla.

La suave caricia de un beso lo sacó de ese ensueño horroroso, y las tibias manos de una mujer acariciaron su frente.

-Ya pasó, querido... - dijo Shunrei, abrazándolo fuerte. Shiryu se dejó abrazar, sorprendido.

-¿Shunrei? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Ella rió alegremente.

-¡Hoy es domingo! Tengo derecho a levantarme más tarde los domingo, ¿no crees?

Shiryu la miró sin entender. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Además, después de lo de anoche no esperarás que me levante temprano.

-¿Lo de anoche? Yo no sé...

-Silencio... - Shunrei lo interrumpió y le tapó la boca, aguardando – Será mejor que nos vistamos, los niños despertaron y vendrán a desayunar con nosotros.

-¿Niños? - Shiryu pestañeó rápido y se tapó los ojos cuando vio que Shunrei se levantaba (desnuda) de la cama y le tiraba un pijama azul con dragoncitos rosados, mientras ella se ponía una camisola roja.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - se sentían las voces infantiles que clamaban la atención de los adultos. Shunrei se fijó que Shiryu estuviera presentable y abrió la puerta. Cinco pequeños se deslizaron dentro de la cama matrimonial.

-¡Papá está en casa! ¡Viva! - gritaron dos niñitas, cubriendo de besos a Shiryu. Un niño lo abrazó, y los otros dos se trenzaron en una lucha sobre sus piernas.

-¡No molesten al papá, que está muy cansado! ¡Van a tener que irse a sus habitaciones! - exclamó Shunrei, pero los chicos sabían que ella no hablaba en serio.

-Papá, ¿a cuántos demonios mataste? - preguntó el chico que parecía el mayor de todos, un niño muy parecido a él. Shiryu lo quedó mirando, incapaz de responder.

-Papá está cansado, Seiya. Hablarán después – dijo Shunrei, sacando a los luchadores de las piernas de Shiryu.

-Bueno – el chico miró alegremente a su padre y volvió a abrazarlo – Me alegra que estés bien. ¡Pero tú siempre vuelves bien, papá! ¿Vamos a entrenar esta tarde?

-Sí... - contestó vacilante Shiryu. El chico dio un salto sobre la cama y aterrizó sobre su hermana, que lo acusó llorando a su padre. La otra hermana estaba haciendo trencitas con el cabello de Shiryu, mientras los hermanos pequeños continuaban su lucha en otro lado de la cama.

-Voy a traer el desayuno – anunció Shunrei. El chico mayor y una de las niñas se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

-Papá, nunca te cortes el pelo, es mejor peinarte a ti que a mis muñecas – dijo la niña que se había quedado con él. De pronto dejó de peinarlo y miró a sus hermanos – Creo que deberías detener a los gemelos, ya se están sacando sangre.

Shiryu se levantó y apartó a los pequeños que se miraban con profunda furia, alzándolos en vilo por la cintura.

-Saga y Kanon no aprenden – dijo la niña, mirándolos con infantil gravedad.

-¡Él empezó! - gritaron los gemelos al tiempo - ¡Me quitó mi robot!

-El robot lo tengo yo – dijo la chica sonriendo – es que me gusta ver cómo se pelean.

-¡Lily es mala! - dijeron los gemelos. Se sacudieron hasta que se soltaron de las manos de su padre, luego empezaron a correr imitando el ruido de un tren.

-¡Sí! - dijo la niña - ¡El tren! ¡Juguemos al tren, papá!

-¿El tren? - preguntó Shiryu. Los gemelos se le colgaron de las piernas.

-¡Papito, el tren! - pidieron, mirándolo con sus ojitos implorantes.

-¡El tren después del desayuno! - el anuncio de Shunrei salvó a Shiryu, que no tenía idea del tren al que se referían. Los gemelos se sentaron en la cama con cara de ángeles y la niña empujó a Shiryu a la cama, para sentarse al lado de él y aprovechar de seguir con el trenzado.

-En honor a papá, tenemos helado para el desayuno – dijo Shunrei. Los gemelos aplaudieron con alegría total.

-Antes de comenzar el desayuno, mamá debe darle un beso a papá – dijo la niña mayor, poniendo cara de romántica.

-¡Sí! - aprobaron todos - ¡El beso, el beso, el beso!!!

Shunrei se colocó frente a Shiryu y cerró los ojos, lista para besarlo. Shiryu se fijó, por primera vez, que Shunrei tenía una cicatriz en la frente. ¿Y cuándo se había cortado el pelo?

¿Y desde cuándo que se parecía tanto a Ikki?

-No intentes besarme – dijo Shunrei, mirándolo amenazadoramente, pero ahora tenía la voz de Ikki – Te dije que el opio era fuerte, pero tú no me hiciste caso. Y si me besas, te mato.

Shiryu cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando recuperar la fantasía casi perdida. Pudo ver por última

vez a sus cinco hijos que se disolvían rápidamente en la nada, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te advertí que los efectos del opio podían ser peligrosos, pero tú no me escuchaste. Te dije que te harían sufrir.

-Fue maravilloso – repuso Shiryu, intentando recordar cada detalle de la fantasía que le había sido regalada. Una vida en familia junto a Shunrei.

-¿Te gustó el viaje? - preguntó Ikki.

-Sí, aunque vi lo que perdí por mi estupidez. Cada vez me convenzo más de que tú tenías toda la razón. Fui un imbécil.

-Pensé que la droga te ayudaría a olvidar. Lo siento, Shiryu. Aunque debo reconocer que a mí tampoco me ha ayudado a olvidar.

-Pero tú no quieres olvidar – dijo Shiryu.

-Es verdad, no quiero olvidar... pero cuidado, Shiryu, no te hagas adicto, a mí ya me pasó. La tentación de vivir en la fantasía es demasiado fuerte.

-Puede ser... - murmuró Shiryu, pensativo.

-Vamos, dragón, arriba ese ánimo – dijo Ikki, dándole una mano a Shiryu para que se levantara – dentro de unas horas llega mi hermano y entre él y Hyoga podrán darte mejores consejos que yo.

-Claro – respondió Shiryu, aún distraído -...oye – agregó después de un rato -, ¿esa cosa... opio, te muestra lo que podría haber sido, o sólo... son ilusiones?

-Algunos dicen que muestra realidades alternas – respondió Ikki – es decir, lo que viste es verdad en un universo paralelo.

-Interesante... - dijo Shiryu.

Esa tarde llegó Hyoga de su viaje a Timbuctú. Después de saludar a Saori, se juntó con los chicos en un bar para conversar sobre el problema de Shiryu.

Éste no se demoró mucho en contar el asunto, y se sintió muy incómodo al ver que Hyoga no le contestaba nada.

-Bien, ya te dije todo. Dime qué opinas – pidió Shiryu.

-Estoy pensando – respondió Hyoga -. Lo que me cuentas no tiene pies ni cabeza. Primero, no entiendo cómo no te diste cuenta hace quince años que querías estar con ella.

-Ya te expliqué, era para protegerla. Para que no sufriera por mí, y que pudiera llevar una vida normal.

-Pues lo lograste. Ella se casó y lleva una vida normal.

-Pero está separándose de su marido, no es feliz con él, él la dejó por otra.

-¿Y qué? - Hyoga podía congelar con la mirada, y Shiryu se dio total cuenta en ese momento – Separaciones, engaños, traiciones, infelicidad, todo eso es parte de la vida normal, la que tú elegiste para ella.

-No seas tan duro, Hyoga... - pidió Ikki, conmovido por el rostro triste de Shiryu.

-¿Por qué no? Al parecer, él fue igual de duro con Shunrei cuando la dejó. Todos te envidiábamos, Shiryu – continuó Hyoga pensativamente, mirando su vaso – tú eras el único que lo tuvo siempre todo y que jamás se dio cuenta: un maestro cariñoso, una mujer que te amaba, ausencia de traumas emocionales: la vida por delante. Pudiste haber hecho la elección correcta pero tuviste miedo, perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora quieres recuperarla. Lo siento, pero pienso que no mereces una mujer como Shunrei. No te mereces a ninguna, a menos que dejes de ser un cobarde y pensar sólo en ti mismo.

-¿Yo, un cobarde? - ya era demasiado para Shiryu - ¿Yo, un cobarde? ¿Quién te salvó el pellejo mil veces, Cisne?

-No me refiero a esa cobardía. Tu capacidad de salvar vidas ajenas es encomiable, además tu desprecio por tu propia integridad física es completamente admirable. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿no sientes cierto gusto en arriesgar tu vida? Así no te ves obligado a enfrentarte a lo que sientes. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás dejaste a Shunrei hace quince años porque realmente no la amabas lo suficiente.

-¡Pero si precisamente la dejé porque la amaba, para protegerla!

-Quizás no la amabas a ella, sino la idea que tenías de ella. Amabas el amor que ella te tenía. Un amor que no podría haber soportado la convivencia diaria. Apuesto que has sido muy feliz estos quince años pensando en lo noble que fuiste.

-Tonterías – dijo Shiryu, algo inquieto.

-Si tu amor hubiera sido sincero jamás la hubieras dañado con el pretexto de protegerla. Pero claro, una vez más el Dragón se sacrificó por los otros.

-Por favor, cállate.

-Si el Dragón hubiera descendido a amar una mujer mortal, habría perdido su divinidad. Por eso no hiciste lo único lógico: dejarlo todo por ella.

-¡No era lo único lógico! Ella y yo podríamos haber sido felices, yo como guerrero y ella como mi esposa. Me equivoqué y lo lamento, pero...

-Pero la perdiste. Y ahora quieres recuperarla, ¿por qué? ¿Para volver a renunciar a ella cuando pienses que es lo mejor para todos? No, Shiryu; yo no te ayudaré en eso.

-Tú tampoco te has casado – dijo Shiryu.

Hyoga rió amargamente.

-Creo que mi complejo de Edipo espanta a las mujeres respetables – respondió -, pero no me importa, jamás he amado tanto a una mujer. Tengo lo que necesito y no me quejo.

Ikki y Shiryu se miraron.

-Entonces tu consejo es no hacer nada – dijo Shiryu.

-No, mi consejo es que te arriesgues por ella. Pero yo no te ayudaré. A menos que note que de verdad dejarás todo por ella. Si no, no vale la pena. Será tu última batalla, más vale que la ganes. Ahora dejemos el tema.

Ikki y Hyoga se fueron a otro bar a seguir con la parranda, mientras Shiryu decidía volver a la mansión a pensar en las palabras de Hyoga.

Cuando pasaba al lado de la habitación de Ikki, la curiosidad pudo más y entró.

No le costó encontrar más del opio que Ikki le había proporcionado en la tarde.

Recordaba cómo lo había preparado. Tomó una pequeña dosis y...

-¡Shiryu, Shiryu, desperta! - dijo Shunrei, remeciéndolo. Shiryu abrió los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Te quedaste dormido antes de que mamá te besara – dijo uno de los gemelos, riendo.

-Como la bella durmiente, pero al revés – dijo la chica menor.

El hijo mayor trató de sonreír, pero su mirada denotaba preocupación.

-Papá... creo que te desmayaste de nuevo. Mamá está preocupada, creo que deberías ir al médico – le susurró al oído apenas pudo.

-Sí... Seiya – Shiryu sonrió, pensando que ese "yo" de la otra dimensión, universo paralelo, sueño, o lo que fuera, había atinado totalmente al elegir el nombre para su hijo mayor.

El desayuno fue igual de movido que el resto de la mañana. A eso de las once, Shunrei, que había notado lo soñoliento que estaba Shiryu, insistió en que los chicos salieran para que papá pudiera dormir. Los chicos menores reclamaron, pero los mayores aceptaron el consejo y ayudaron a desalojar la habitación, después de dar un beso a su padre.

-NO tengo sueño, juguemos al tren – dijo Shiryu, pero bostezaba sin poder evitarlo. Shunrei le dio un beso y lo obligó a arroparse.

-Te despertaré para el almuerzo – le prometió antes de dejarlo.

-No quiero dormir – murmuró Shiryu, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la fría mirada de Hyoga, que estaba de pie junto a él, en la habitación de Ikki.

-Esta habitación apesta a opio. Yo también caí en eso, Dragón; te aseguro que nada es real.

-No sé de qué hablas – mintió Shiryu.

-Parece que fuera otro mundo, e incluso a veces es como si estuvieras más vivo allá que acá. Pero son sólo ilusiones de tu mente. No dejes que te atrape.

-Métete en tus asuntos – respondió Shiryu, saliendo de la habitación de Ikki.

A l mañana siguiente la tensión entre Hyoga y Shiryu era palpable. Ikki los ignoraba a los dos, pensando que ambos eran unos idiotas.

-Voy a ver a Shunrei – anunció Shiryu después del desayuno.

-¿A la real? - preguntó Hyoga. Ikki se puso serio.

-¿Cuál otra hay? Veré si acepta hablar conmigo. Es lo que debí hacer desde el principio – dijo Shiryu.

-Supongo que la Shunrei del ensueño es más amable – dijo Hyoga.

-¿A qué se refiere Hyoga? ¿Acaso volviste a tomar de lo que yo te pasé? - preguntó Ikki, inquieto.

-Así que tú lo volviste adicto... - repuso Hyoga, mirándolo severamente.

-No soy adicto – se defendió Shiryu – Sólo lo he tomado dos veces, nada del otro mundo.

-Dos veces en menos de un día es demasiado – dijo Ikki -, ni siquiera yo en mis peores épocas fui así.

-Ambos están exagerando – dijo Shiryu -. Me voy.

Y aunque iba con la mejor voluntad del mundo, no encontró a Shunrei, que estaba en su primer día como vendedora de flores.

Habían sido dos días muy buenos para ella. El mejor fin de semana en años. Primero se reencuentra con su vieja amiga Miho, luego consigue un nuevo empleo, cambia el look, y el domingo estuvo todo el rato en un spa, con masajes y baños turcos, que la dejaron sintiéndose como nueva.

Además, el dueño de la florería, el amigo de Eri, tenía un hijo muy amable.

Y ahí estaba ella, en la florería, riéndose como una adolescente con Derek, el hijo del dueño, un amable muchacho de veinticuatro años.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! - le dijo ella.

-Claro que sí. Se tomó todo el barril de cerveza y después ni sabía dónde estaba parado. Insistía en conducir y nosotros le decíamos que su auto estaba en el taller, pero él no creía... lo metimos en un taxi y al día siguiente amaneció botado en la playa.

-¿Y tú no tomas?

-Yo soy más maduro que esos jóvenes – respondió él, dándose ínfulas.

Había ido a la florería por orden de su padre, para conocer a la nueva dependienta. Él trabajaba medio tiempo en el lugar, cuando necesitaba dinero extra, o cuando su padre quería castigarlo. Pero esta mañana, trabajar en la tienda no era un castigo, al contrario. La nueva vendedora era lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

-Pues yo nunca he ido a una de esas fiestas de las que tanto hablas – dijo ella, mirando por la ventana y pensando en cuántas cosas se había perdido sólo por esperar una señal de él, de Shiryu.

¿Qué estaría él haciendo ahora? Entrenando, como siempre. Él se refugiaba en la actividad física cuando algo lo molestaba, ella lo recordaba bien. Pero, ¿habría sido sincero cuando la besó? ¿Qué intenciones tendría realmente?

"_Quizás debí haberlo dejado explicarse mejor..."_ - pensaba Shunrei, sin escuchar realmente al chico que continuaba hablando entusiastamente de la última fiesta a la que había asistido.

-... y si quiere, podemos ir juntos – dijo Derek,

-¿Qué? - preguntó Shunrei, parpadeando.

-Que este viernes hay una fiesta en casa de una amiga, podemos ir si usted quiere.

Ella sonrió con ternura. A su pesar, él enrojeció.

-NO tengo con quién dejar a mis cuatro hijos.

-Pues... - era difícil decir las palabras – su _marido_ puede cuidarlos.

-No, no creo; verás, estamos separándonos y no estará en casa.

Derek sintió que el "aleluya" era cantado por ángeles en su conciencia. ¡Ella era separada! Entonces, era alcanzable.

-Entonces quizás yo podría ir el viernes a su casa.

Las alarmas de Shunrei se prendieron.

-No, no es muy buena idea. Quizás otro día. Mira, un cliente – y muy aliviada se puso a atender a un caballero, ignorando totalmente que Shiryu rodeaba su casa llamándola y pensando que ella lo estaba evitando.

Shunrei no estuvo en su casa en todo el día. Volvió a la tarde, a tiempo para recibir a sus hijos que volvían del campamento con su padre. Venían muy emocionados y no dejaron de hablar de lo bien que lo habían pasado, y de lo simpática que era la amiga de papá.

Bueno, no todos estaban tan emocionados; Bao, el mayor, estaba muy molesto.

-No entiendo por qué tú no podías ir – decía – esa mujer dejaba que los niños hicieran lo que se les antojara. Nadie los cuidaba, sólo yo. Papá estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella decía y hacía callar a la abuela cuando nos decía algo.

-No hables mal de la señorita Minako, ella sólo quería ser amable – la defendió Chen.

-Cállate, Chen, no sabes lo que dices – lo retó Bao.

-No discutan – ordenó Shunrei -, no creo que sea bueno hablar de la señorita Minako si ella no está aquí. Ahora vayan a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay clases. Ya perdieron un día de escuela, chicos.

Los acostó y fue a hablar con Kito; para su sorpresa, él no se mostró molesto por la decisión de Shunrei de comenzar a trabajar.

-Creo que una actividad fuera de casa será muy beneficiosa para ti – le dijo -. Ya te ves mucho mejor, hasta pareces más joven.

-Gracias – ella sonrió -; es que este fin de semana pasaron muchas cosas, aprendí mucho.

-Me alegro. Shunrei, aunque lo nuestro no haya resultado, deseo que seas feliz. De verdad.

-Yo también, Kito. Te deseo lo mejor.

Se despidieron amigablemente. La madre de Kito se había retirado a descansar, agotada por el trabajo del día. Ella también les deseaba felicidad a los dos, pero... para ser sincera, no aguantaba a esa tal Minako.

Shunrei era mucho más dulce y manejable.

A la mañana siguiente Shunrei y su suegra despacharon a los niños para el colegio y Shunrei se fue a trabajar. Así que fue Tai, la suegra, quien recibió a Shiryu cuando éste fue hacer su visita diaria.

-¡Albricias, buen mozo! - le dijo – Pero la paloma ya ha volado del nido.

-¿Que?

-Shunrei no está. ¿Algún mensaje?

-No, este... ¿Por qué cree que vengo a ver a Shunrei? Ella es una mujer respetable, nosotros jamás...

-No, no dudo que ustedes jamás... si me queda claro que su fuerte no es la decisión, señor Shiryu. En fin, en gustos no hay nada escrito. Sí lo sabré yo. Buenos días, le diré que vino. Adiós.

_Cerró la puerta en las narices de Shiryu, dejándolo muy confundido y con ganas de hacer otro "viaje" con esa plantita que tenía Ikki. Pero se contuvo. Esa tarde llegaba Shun, y estaba casi seguro de que Shun sería más comprensivo que los demás._

Continuará...

**Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo aquí, casi sin internet!!!! Es tremendo, uno se acostumbra a esas comodidades y cuando se cae... guácatela.**

**Gracias por los comentarios chicas, y ¡mil perdones! por poner a los santitos medio adictos, pero la idea me quedó rondando en la mente y la usé. Como que me acordé de esa película de Johnny Depp donde es adicto al opio. (Me encanta Johnny)**

**Nos vemos!!!**


	5. Consejos?

Capítulo 5: El derecho a equivocarse.

-Siempre dije que este tipo debió haber sido estrella de cine en vez de caballero – masculló Jabú, subiendo las maletas de Shun al auto, mientras éste firmaba autógrafos a la salida del aeropuerto.

-No reclames – le dijo Miho – es lo menos que podemos hacer por él después de todo lo que ha hecho por el orfanato.

-Sólo digo que es inmoral que los santos sean considerados un símbolo sexual. Él no le hace ningún bien a la Orden.

-A mí me parece que estás hablando por la herida. Ya te gustaría a ti ser acosado por las damas, te conozco bien – y dándole un pisotón, Miho subió a la limusina.

-Él debería hospedarse en la Mansión Kido, como el resto ellos – siguió reclamando Jabú – no sé por qué accediste a que se quede en nuestra casa.

-Recuerda que él compró nuestra casa. Además, jamás nos ha pedido un favor. Sus razones tendrá para no querer hospedarse en casa de Saori.

-"Sus razones tendrá" - se burló Jabú – No sé por qué finges que no sabes nada, si todo el mundo se enteró del escándalo.

-Pues no pienso repetir ninguna de las habladurías que tú y tus amigos propagaron por ahí.

-Bien ansiosa que estabas de oírlas hace seis meses. No finjas indiferencia, porque tú y Eri también andaban interesadas en el tema.

-¡Pero qué dices! Nosotras sólo estábamos interesadas en el bienestar emocional de Saori, después de todo ella es la jefa, por llamarla de alguna manera, sólo por eso fuimos a preguntarle.

-Y nunca nos quisieron contar lo que ella les dijo.

-No es asunto de ustedes, además...

-Cállatequeahívieneél – murmuró Jabú. Miho cerró la boca y le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa a Shun.

-Lo siento, chicos – dijo Shun -, no quería que pasaran por esta molestia, pensé que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de mi llegada.

-Pues tendrías que haberte puesto una bolsa en la cabeza para que no te reconocieran – repuso Jabú.

-Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Shun sacándose los lentes oscuros -. ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió Miho.

-Aunque el mayor está algo molesto por tener que prestarle su habitación al "tío Shun" - murmuró Jabú.

-Gracias por dejarme experimentar la vida familiar. Ustedes saben, siempre en misión o en gira, viviendo en campamentos o en hoteles... a veces uno pierde la perspectiva de lo que quiere de la vida, y entonces es cuando el pensamiento nos juega malas pasadas, haciéndonos recordar momentos que deberían quedar sepultados en el pasado... Después de instalarme, ¿podrías llevarme a la mansión Kido, Jabú?

-¿Vas a ver a Saori? - preguntó Jabú, tratando de no sonar burlesco.

-Mi hermano, Hyoga y Shiryu me están esperando para almorzar – dijo Shun, mirándose las uñas.

-Supongo que vas a saludar a Saori – dijo Jabú.

-Iremos a un restaurante francés... los chicos lo propusieron, me parece que al fin cambiaron y dejaron atrás la comida chatarra – repuso Shun.

-¿Y Saori también habrá cambiado? Tal vez quiera... - empezó Jabú, pero no pudo terminar porque Miho le pellizcó el brazo - ¡Auuuuch! ¿Qué hice, mujer?

-Creo que Shun necesita descansar. Mejor que no hables – dijo ella. Shun sólo sonrió y se puso los lentes oscuros para cabecear tranquilo.

Dos horas después estaba en un restaurante con sus amigos, luego de haber saludado rápidamente a Saori. Shun estuvo firmando autógrafos por unos minutos, así que no se percató que ellos estaban silenciosos y rehuían mirarse.

-¿Cuál es el problema, chicos? - les preguntó – No pongan esa cara, les prometo que no reclamaré cuando pidan papas fritas y pizza.

Nadie le contestó.

Shun se quedó callado un rato, intentando buscar un tema interesante de conversación.

-¿A que no adivinan a quién vi hoy en casa de Miho? - dijo – Pues Shunrei. ¿Se acuerdan de ella? Shunrei, tu amiga, Shiryu. Estaba trabajando de voluntaria, parece que les sirve desayuno a los niños del orfanato todas las mañanas antes de irse a su trabajo. Se ve muy bien, parece ser muy feliz.

Hyoga lanzó una risotada burlesca. Shiryu no quiso mirarlo. Ikki empezaba a considerar que sus uñas eran algo muy interesante para observar.

-¿No te acuerdas de ella? - insistió Shun al ver que su amigo no le respondía -. Una chica de cabello negro, muy largo... vamos, Shiryu, si casi fueron novios. No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de ella. No has tenido muchas mujeres en tu vida, así que deberías...

Shiryu le sacó a un mozo que iba pasando una copa de vino y se la tomó de un trago. Shun lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estoy tocando un tema sensible? - preguntó Shun -. Si es así, deberían avisarme. No quiero que pase como la última vez, cuando los invité a ver esa película de "Los sonámbulos de Stephen King" y Hyoga se puso a llorar. O cuando arrendé el DVD de "Love Story" y fue Ikki el que se enojó.

-Mi pequeño e inocente Shun – canturreó Hyoga – viviste miles de batallas, viste morir a tus amigos, te poseyó el dios del inframundo, te metiste en el negocio del cine, y aún eres el ser más inocente y distraído que he conocido.

-Deja de destilar veneno, Hyoga – pidió Shiryu -, que no tenemos la culpa de que seas un amargado.

-¿Amargado? - preguntó Hyoga – Sólo estoy poniendo en evidencia que Shun tiene una capacidad increíble de decir la verdad. Creo que él dejó bien claro que Shunrei es muy feliz y no necesita nada.

-No metan a Shun en esto – pidió Ikki.

-No, y no te metas tú tampoco – repuso Shiryu. Ikki se molestó.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me pidió consejo! - le reclamó a Shiryu.

-Pues tu consejo no me sirvió. Primero el maldito opio, después hablar con Hyoga... eso de hablar con este amargado fue lo peor.

-Entonces tú no querías consejos, sólo deseabas que te dijeran lo que querías escuchar – repuso Hyoga.

Shun los miraba confundido.

-¿Entonces Shunrei es un tema sensible? - preguntó.

Hyoga lanzó una risotada que se oyó en todo el restaurante.

-Me matas, me matas, Shun... Vamos, dame esos cinco – dijo el Cisne.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué están hablando? - pidió Shun.

-Pues si pusieras más atención a lo que pasa en el mundo, lo sabrías – repuso Shiryu, molesto -. No todo gira alrededor de tu último éxito o de tu linda cara.

-Vaya... ahora todos somos tus enemigos. De repente vas a andar diciendo que nosotros te dimos la idea de dejar a Shunrei – repuso Hyoga.

Shiryu le lanzó una mirada asesina que Hyoga aguantó valientemente.

Shun, que era distraído pero no tonto, ya se había armado un esquema de lo sucedido, y dijo:

-Creo que todos ustedes han dicho puras estupideces. Y todos están equivocados.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron con interés. Shun llamó a un mozo y pidió el menú. Nadie decía nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con estupideces? - preguntó Ikki después de un rato.

Shun no le hizo caso. Volvió a llamar al mozo y pidió almuerzos para los cuatro. Y una botella de vino.

-¿Recuerdan la fábula del conejo y el viajero? - preguntó Shun mientras comían.

-Claro – dijo Shiryu –. Mi maestro me la contó.

-¿Qué nos enseña esa fábula, niños?

Hyoga e Ikki se miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Acaso dejarás tu carrera de actor para dedicarte a la enseñanza? - preguntó Hyoga.

Shun obvió ese comentario.

-Repito, ¿qué nos enseña esa fábula?

-Que el más débil puede hacer el sacrificio más grande, que la hospitalidad es sagrada, que no se debe menospreciar a los pequeños... muchas cosas – respondió Hyoga.

-No. Nos enseña la importancia de la comida – dijo Shun con un guiño -. ¿Y por qué es importante la comida?

Shiryu perdió la paciencia.

-No lo sé, Shun. No sé por qué es importante la comida. Supongo que es más importante comer y burlarse que entender a tus amigos cuando pasan por un momento difícil. He estudiado casi todo libro que hable de filosofía, ética y religión, y sin embargo no encuentro solución para el problema que me abruma. Cuando ustedes han estado en problemas, yo siempre he intentado apoyarlos y darles el mejor consejo. ¡Jamás les he dicho que estaban equivocados, aunque sí lo hayan estado! ¡Nunca los he tratado mal! A ti, Hyoga, jamás te dije que tenías que hacerte ver por un psiquiatra para que dejaras de buscar a tu madre muerta en esas novias rubias que te gastas. A ti, Ikki, jamás te delaté a Saori cuando quería averiguar quién era el que ponía bombas en las oficinas de las transnacionales que maneja la fundación. Y a ti, Shun, jamás te juzgué por haber organizado ese trío con las gemelas pelirrojas en la Mansión sin el permiso de Saori. ¿Y ustedes se creen con el derecho de juzgarme por haber dejado a la mujer que amo, sólo porque quería que ella estuviera bien? Yo actué con generosidad, pero ustedes...

-Y dale con pontificar – interrumpió Hyoga -. Conviértete al catolicismo para que te canonicen. Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo. ¿No crees que tienes derecho a ser simplemente humano? Todos tenemos el derecho a equivocarse. Pídele perdón a Shunrei y a ver cómo te va. Arriésgate.

-¡He intentado pedirle perdón, pero no la encuentro cuando voy a verla!

-Claro. Tú, el Santo del Dragón, que perdió la vista dos veces y pese a eso venció a sus oponentes, no es capaz de encontrar a una simple mortal en una ciudad... ¿Has oído hablar del espionaje?

-Aunque la encontrara, ella no querría hablar conmigo...

-¡Cállense, tarados! - bramó Shun, golpeando la mesa -. Iba llegando a un punto cuando me interrumpieron. ¿Por qué es importante la comida? Porque nos permite pensar mejor. O sea, el cuerpo humano necesita energía para poder pensar y meditar. Entonces, para pensar acerca de un problema con mujeres, lo mejor es alimentarse de mujeres.

-No tiene ningún sentido tu analogía – dijo Shiryu.

-Puede que no, pero es mi analogía – se defendió Shun.

-¿Planeas que el pobre Shiryu tenga sexo con varias mujeres hasta que olvide a Shunrei? ¿Acaso para ti el sexo es la solución para todos los problemas?- preguntó Ikki, escandalizado.

-¿Alguna de ellas es rubia? - preguntó Hyoga.

Shun enrojeció.

-¡No sean mal pensados! Iremos a una casa donde unas... emmm... amigas... no, sólo son unas conocidas, escucharán el problema de Shiryu y le darán un consejo adecuado. ¿Qué sabemos nosotros, hombres sin pareja, lo que las mujeres quieren? Ellas sí sabrán qué es lo que Shiryu debe hacer.

-Me parece buena idea – dijo Shiryu -. Una perspectiva de mujer es adecuada.

-¡Entonces, vámonos al Moulin Rouge! Mi jet privado nos llevará. ¡En marcha!

-No, no me refiero a que sea buena idea hablar con tus amiguitas, sino que es adecuado hablar con alguna mujer sobre esto. Le pediré consejo a Saori.

-¿Vas a desperdiciar un viaje a París para pedirle consejo a Saori? - preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí. Creo que Saori me dirá lo que necesito saber. Después de todo es la diosa de la Sabiduría, que alguna vez lo demuestre – dijo Shiryu.

Se había tomado tres copas de vino y se sentía envalentonado.

-Pues yo sé lo que Saori va a decirte – repuso Ikki – Así que más vale que no le preguntes.

-¿Y qué me dirá?

-Que le lleves flores y le digas lo que sientes. Una vez nos quedamos ella y yo hablando hasta tarde y entonces...

Ikki se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más, así que se quedó callado.

-¿Y entonces? - preguntaron los otros a la vez.

-Y entonces nada. Me dijo que le gustaría que la conquistaran con flores y con la sinceridad a flor de piel. Después de todo, eso es lo que le gustaba de Seiya – dijo Ikki.

(No les dijo que todo esto había sido a la luz de una fogata, en una cabaña en la playa donde habían ido algún otoño hace ya varios años, con el pretexto de relajarse. Tampoco les dijo que estaban acompañados de varias botellas de vino, ni que se habían besado antes de recordar a sus respectivos amores muertos.)

-¿Y qué más? - preguntó Shun

-Ya dije que nada más – repitió Ikki – ella es una dama.

-No, me refiero a qué más dijo sobre cosas que le gustaban.

-Eso a ti no te importa, pervertido – masculló Ikki.

-Entonces todo se reduce a flores y sinceridad – reflexionó Shiryu -. La sinceridad, el más bello de los valores según antiguas creecias, y al mismo tiempo el más infravalorado por nuestra sociedad superficial que vive de apariencias...

-Si vas a analizar esto bajo la perspectiva filosófica, volverás a cometer los mismos errores – le advirtió Hyoga.

-Sí... - Shiryu pestañeó – Voy a comprarle flores. Flores rojas, como le gustan a ella. Compraré docenas y se las llevaré esta tarde a su casa. Me disculparé y asumiré con valentía si ella no quiere volver a verme.

-Creo que es buena idea – apoyó Ikki, contento de que no tuvieran que ir a ver a las amiguitas de su hermano, y que no le preguntaran más sobre Saori.

Era buena idea, sí; salvo que Shiryu iría a comprar flores a la florería donde trabajaba Shunrei. Y ella estaba justo con su galán joven. Quizás no sea buena idea que vaya. Sobre todo cuando está un poco pasado de copas, y los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad...

Continuará...

_Nota de la autora: El romance está en el aire. Creo que ya voy a juntar a dos personajes para que vivan un romance súper lindo. Es lindo estar enamorado, ¿no? En fin... también es lindo sufrir por amor. _

_Chao!!!_


	6. En el hospital

Capítulo 6:

Derek había salido y Shunrei se había quedado sola en la florería. De pronto la puerta se abrió y ante ella apareció Shiryu, extraño, distante, pero amable. Como era un cliente ella no podía decirle que se fuera, que no quería hablar con él, que se alejara de ella, así que fingió indiferencia y le preguntó si podía ayudarlo en algo.

-Busco flores para la mujer que amo – dijo él.

Shunrei se sorprendió, pero al ver la expresión de risa de Shiryu se dio cuenta de que no era más que una broma. Entonces, ella hizo un mohín de desprecio y se alejó de él.

Había una revista sobre la mesa. Para ocultar su turbación, Shunrei empezó a hojearla mientras sentía la ardiente mirada de Shiryu sobre ella. De pronto las manos de él le arrebataron la revista y rodearon su cintura. Ella, sin muchas ganas, intentó soltarse, sólo para no decir que había caído redondita en sus brazos.

-Suéltame... - le dijo toda melosa- nos pueden ver los clientes.

-Nadie vendrá a comprar, te lo juro – murmuró él mientras recorría su garganta con sus labios.

-Pero puede venir mi jefe, esto no está bien...

-Que venga, no me importa.

-Me va a despedir, y necesito este empleo.

-No lo necesitas...

Aunque su orgullo le decía que se hiciera la difícil, ella ya estaba cansada de inventarse excusas, así que se dejó convencer; él la colocó sobre el mostrador de la florería y empezó a hacer algo muy raro: a bailar en torno a ella mientras le arrojaba pétalos de rosas. Shunrei reía como loca ante el extraño espectáculo. Shiryu también se reía y después de cubrir todo el suelo de la florería con rosas, él se acercó volando a ella y...

-¡Hola, Shunrei! ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La voz de Shun interrumpió sus desvaríos. Shunrei pestañeó y miró a Shun algo molesta.

-Estoy bien, gracias – le dijo.

-Es que estás derramando el agua y parece que vas a necesitar ayuda – respondió él.

Shunrei miró la mesa y notó que una buena cantidad de agua caliente se había salido de la taza que estaba sirviendo. Dejó la tetera en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-No quemaste a nadie, no te preocupes – dijo Shun – apenas se empezó a derramar el agua los niños se apartaron. Son muy astutos.

-¡No sé qué me pasó! - se quejó ella.

-Puede ser la tensión. Tal vez algo en el trabajo te molesta. ¿Acaso no hay alguna persona que sea demasiado atrevida contigo, no sé...? - preguntó él mientras le pasaba un trapo a la mesa.

Shunrei miró a Shun que, con aire inocente, limpiaba el desastre. Ella entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por nada, por nada. Es que hace unos días fui al mall, pasé por tu florería y vi a un chiquillo que estaba abrazándote, sólo por eso. Creí que él te molestaba.

Shunrei recordaba el incidente. Derek, el hijo de su jefe, le había contado que rompió con su novia y se sentía el hombre más desgraciado de la tierra. Ella, compasiva, le había tomado la mano, pero él aprovechó de abrazarla durante unos segundos antes de que ella recuperara la compostura.

-No me molestaba, sólo intentaba consolarlo – se defendió ella.

-¿Qué le pasaba al niñito? - preguntó Shun.

-Necesitaba algo de simpatía, cosas del corazón – respondió ella.

-¿Y tú estás bien en las cosas del corazón?

Ella se retiró airada, sin responderle. ¿Acaso todos se sentían con derecho a darle consejos?

Él, mientras seguía secando, le dijo:

-Shiryu está en el hospital.

Shunrei palideció y se volvió con gran preocupación en la mirada.

-Está hace tres días. Nadie lo sabe, excepto nosotros. No te lo había dicho porque cada vez que me ves corres como cervatillo – dijo él.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué?

Shun meditó un poco antes de responder.

-¿Realmente te importa lo que le pase a él? - preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! - repuso ella, indignada.

-Pues no lo has tratado como a alguien que te importe.

-Tú no puedes entender lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Es amigo de la familia, mis hijos lo adoran – dijo después de un rato -. No creas que es nada personal. Ahora dime en qué hospital está para ir a verlo.

-Pero tú tienes que trabajar en la florería. Si dejas sólo al niñito que trabaja contigo, es capaz de ponerse a llorar – dijo él.

-No hables así de Derek. Y no iré a trabajar. Quiero ver a Shiryu, necesito saber que está bien – Shunrei ahogó un sollozo y se sentó en un sofá mientras los niños del orfanato dejaban el comedor.

Shun se sentó al lado de ella y acarició su espalda. Jabú paso por allí y ahogó una risita.

-Te llevaré, Shunrei. Vamos, deja de llorar y ponte tu mejor sonrisa.

Ella dejó que él la llevara al hospital. Se quedaron callados durante todo el corto viaje. Una vez allí, Shunrei se lanzó a la recepción del hospital y preguntó por Shiryu.

-No hay nadie con ese nombre – dijo la enfermera después de revisar la computadora.

Shunrei se quedó de una pieza.

-¿Quiere decir que él... que él murió? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente. Shiryu muerto, muerto sin haber aclarado las cosas, muerto sin saber que ella lo amaba aún a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, que lo perdonaba y que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo...¡Él estaba muerto!

-No, señora – dijo la enfermera -. No ha ingresado ningún paciente llamado así.

Shunrei suspiró de alivio.

-Tal vez está por otro nombre – dijo Shunrei – Verá usted; él es muy famoso, y tal vez quieren proteger su privacidad, pero es muy importante que yo sepa...

No pudo seguir hablando porque la enfermera dio un grito atronador, al igual que varias mujeres que se encontraban en el recibidor: Shun acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal luego de haberse librado por fin de las fans que lo acosaron desde que se bajó del automóvil.

-Debí ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza – le gritó Shun desde la entrada.

Después de diez minutos las mujeres se dispersaron, una vez que hubieron recibido su autógrafo y el correspondiente beso. Shun entonces se acercó Shunrei que aún esperaba que la enfermera dejara de hiperventilar.

-Gusto en verla nuevamente, enfermera Lily – dijo Shun, guiñándole un ojo -. Acá estoy para ver a mi amigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

La enfermera asintió con una gran sonrisa y Shun, después de sacarse los lentes oscuros, guió a Shunrei hacia el cuarto piso del hospital.

-Dijeron que Shiryu no está registrado – repuso Shunrei - ¿Tan grave está que prefirieron usar un nombre falso para proteger su intimidad?

-¿Grave? ¿Que quién está grave? Nadie está grave – dijo Shun – Sólo se trata de una pequeña desviación de discos de la columna por exceso de esfuerzo.

Shunrei respiró tranquila.

-Menos mal. ¿Está en cama?

-Sí. No puede moverse en dos semanas, no te imaginas lo furioso que está.

-Sí me lo imagino. Él odia la inmovilidad. Me tocó cuidarlo varias veces.

-¿A él? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

-Pues... tú sabes, Shun – dijo ella, mirando soñadoramente las luces del ascensor. - En aquellos tiempos. Nuestros tiempos. Él iba a Cinco Picos y yo...

-Pues no sabía nada de eso – dijo él.

Shunrei no lo oía; se recostó un momento contra la pared para recordar los felices días en que estaban sólo él y ella y el futuro se veía como algo borroso que jamás llegaría, y ella vivía en permanente zozobra de pensar que la vida de él estaba en peligro, pero además tenía la total seguridad que su corazón le pertenecía por completo...

Al salir del ascensor llegaron a una pequeña puerta. Shun golpeó y Shiryu abrió casi al instante.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijo Shun.

Shiryu abrió la boca y se olvidó de cerrarla, más aún cuando Shunrei lo abrazó llorando desesperada y murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

Poco después ella se recuperó un poco y miró a Shiryu, limpiándose los ojos y sonriendo.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar en cama? - le dijo.

-¿Qué? - Shiryu se veía muy confundido.

-Vamos a acostarte de inmediato. Yo te cuidaré – dijo ella, mientras lo llevaba del brazo a la cama de la habitación.

Pero la cama ya estaba ocupada.

Por Hyoga.

Hyoga estaba con cara de pocos amigos recostado en el catre que estaba levemente inclinado para que pudiera conversar con más tranquilidad. Ikki le daba un poco de agua en esos momentos. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Shunrei.

-Pero yo pensé que... - dijo ella, y se volvió molesta hacia Shun – Tú me dijiste que Shiryu estaba en el hospital.

-Y lo está – respondió Shun -. No se ha movido de acá desde que Hyoga tuvo ese pequeño y humillante accidente.

Hyoga lo miró con furia.

-¡Pero dijiste que Shiryu estaba en cama! - reclamó ella.

-Nunca dije eso. Mencioné la dolencia pero no dije de quién era. Si tú entendiste mal, eso no puedes achacármelo a mí. Soy inocente.

Shunrei frunció el ceño, y luego estalló en alegres carcajadas.

-Me ganaste – aceptó después de un rato. Entró a la sala y se sentó al lado de Hyoga, quitándole el lugar a Ikki – Déjame hacer algo útil, le estás derramando toda el agua en el pijama y después puede pescar un resfrío. Si hay algo que sé hacer bien, es cuidar enfermos. ¿Y me pueden contar qué paso?

Los santos se miraron algo incómodos. Finalmente, Ikki comenzó a hablar.

-Pasó hace unos días. Nos habíamos juntado en un restaurante para hablar sobre...

-De la vida – dijjo Shiryu.

-Sí, de la vida. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, uno de nosotros tomó copas de más.

-Shiryu tomó copas de más – acusó Hyoga.

-Me tomé tres copas, eso no es tomar de más – se defendió el aludido.

-Es que tiene poca resistencia al alcohol – aclaró Shun.

-Y entonces – continuó Ikki - Shiryu se levantó para comprar flores...

-Flores para la mansión, no para ti, no pensaba molestarte, te lo juro, Shunrei – se apresuró en aclarar Shiryu.

-Pero como estaba pasado de copas, se desmayó a la entrada del mall – prosiguió Ikki.

-Ikki y yo lo quedamos mirando y riéndonos de él – dijo Shun – pero Hyoga se angustió, porque habían tenido varias discusiones estos últimos días.

-No me angustié – se defendió Hyoga.

-Dijiste cosas como "amigo, no te me mueras" "Shiryu, qué haríamos sin tu sabiduría" y "Dragón, eres el mejor de nosotros, aguanta" - acusó Ikki.

-Cuando Ikki fue a pedir algo de agua para tirarle en la cara a Shiryu, Hyoga no aguantó la desesperación, lo agarró y se lo echó al hombro – dijo Shun.

-Este tipo pesa más que un oso polar – masculló el Cisne.

-Gracias, Hyoga. Fuiste el único que pensó realmente en ayudarme – dijo Shiryu.

-Yo creo que con algo de agua en la cara se te habría espantado la borrachera – dijo Ikki.

-Y si este carilindo no hubiera empezado a coquetear con las chicas que pasaba, me habría ayudado con Shiryu y no se me habrían desviado los discos – refunfuñó Hyoga.

-El que puede, puede – susurró Shun.

-¿Y por qué tomaste tanto, Shiryu? - preguntó Shunrei, mirando dulcemente al Dragón, que bajó la cabeza azorado.

-No tenía ganas de pensar... - dijo él. Ella, dejando el asiento al lado de Hyoga, se acercó a Shiryu.

-Creo que tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas – dijo ella.

-Shunrei, yo...

-No ahora, tontuelo... están tus amigos – murmuró.

-¿Y cuándo?

-Esta noche, en mi casa... a las ocho. Los niños se quedarán con Miho, mi suegra está de viaje. ¡Pero no te hagas ilusiones! - amenazó, y después de despedirse de los santos con un gesto de la mano, se fue.

Shiryu no podía creer su buena suerte. Pero no se sentía eufórico, sino angustiado y nervioso; hablaría con ella, sí, pero "aclarar las cosas" era demasiado amplio... ¿Qué querría decir ella?

Exhausto, se acercó al catre de Hyoga.

-Hazme lado – exigió, recostándose un momento para pensar.

-¡Oye, me disloqué la columna por ayudarte y me respondes arrojándome de mi lecho de dolor!

-Déjalo en paz, tiene que pensar en sus jugadas maestras – lo defendió Shun.

-Además lo tuyo no es tan grave; sólo cinco días de reposo y dos enfermeras rubias para cuidarte y alimentar tu complejo – dijo Shiryu -. En cambio, yo tengo que pensar en cómo convencer a la mujer que abandoné para que me deje entrar de nuevo en su vida.

-A mí siempre me resulta llevarlas a mirar las estrellas – dijo Shun.

-No creo que Shunrei reaccione como las mujeres con las que tú andas – repuso Shiryu.

-A mí me resulta mostrarme distante y reservado – acotó Hyoga.

-Pues ya fui distante y reservado y mira lo que resultó – respondió Shiryu

-Sinceridad y flores, esa es la clave – aconsejó Ikki.

-¡Flores! - dijo Shiryu, levantándose de la cama – Le compraré dos docenas de rosas rojas. Voy a prepararme para la noche. Nos vemos, chicos.

-¿No que ibas a velar a mi cabecera hasta que me recuperara? - se quejó Hyoga.

-Anoche me echaste para manosearte con la enfermera, Cisne. Aguanta ahora – dijo Shiryu y salió de la habitación.

-Parece que recuperó el ánimo – dijo Hyoga.

-Debería haberle dado algunos consejos más – se lamentó Shun.

-Va a recuperar un romance perdido, no a fornicar – repuso Ikki.

-No seas mal pensado, hermano. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo una veta de romanticismo puro en mi corazón? - se quejó Shun.

-Después de lo que me contó Saori sobre las gemelas pelirrojas y tú, no creo que haya algo puro en tu corazón. ¿No sabes la vergüenza que me dio? ¡Qué decepción!

-Sí, acepto que no fue adecuado invitar a la diosa de la Sabiduría a unirse al trío, pero es que no supe como reaccionar... después de todo, era su habitación.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que realmente pasó? ¡Vaya, Shun! Con razón te prohibió quedarte en la mansión Kido – se burló Hyoga -. Yo no sabía toda la historia.

Ajeno a estas discusiones, Shiryu iba con una sonrisa en el rostro y una canción en el alma. Por primera vez en semanas, la vida le parecía digna de ser vivida y pensaba en todas las cosas bellas por las cuales hay que agradecer a los dioses. Fue a una florería de la plaza y compró dos docenas de flores.

-Rojas, como le gustan a ella.

En otra florería, Kito, el marido de Shunrei, compraba también dos docenas de flores.

-Rojas, como le gustan a ella.

Y en la florería donde trabajaba Shunrei (que no había ido a trabajar, pretextando estar enferma), Derek, el hijo del dueño, elegía dos docenas de flores.

-Rojas, como le gustan a ella.

Shunrei tendría esa noche, en su casa, a tres caballeros que llegarían con rosas rojas para pedirle disculpas. Es decir, recibiría 72 flores. Encontrar florero para todas sería el menor de sus problemas.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Aunque no lo crean estuve un buen rato calculando cuántas rosas son seis docenas. Igual es complicado, no se rían.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me animan a continuar la historia. Y gracias por leer, y tenerle paciencia a esto que no sale tan rápido como yo esperaba.**

**En el próximo capítulo: Los tres pretendientes se le juntan a Shunrei, y sale a la luz un no tan inocente secretito de esta chinita...**


	7. Desilusión

Capítulo 7:

Shunrei no era una niña, ni una jovencita, ni una muchacha inexperta; era la madre de cuatro hijos, y aunque ya conocía muy bien el amor carnal, para ella no era la gran cosa. No entendía la obsesión de los hombres por ese tema. Un par de veces Kito la había hecho ver filmes pornográficos, y luego la había convencido de probar las mismas técnicas en su cama, pero a ella jamás le había parecido interesante ni satisfactorio. Por eso, por un momento temió que esa noche Shiryu intentara algo carnal con ella y no poder responderle como él esperara. No era que no deseara estar alguna vez con él, por supuesto, pero es que sus experiencias hasta ahora habían sido tan poco estimulantes, que había llegado a pensar que pasaba algo malo con ella.

Como por ejemplo, algunos días atrás, con el hijo de su jefe, Derek.

Después de insistir un poco, Derek la había llevado a una discoteca. Bailaron canciones que a ella se le antojaron peleas de perros, tomaron algunos tragos, y cuando él intento besarla, ella no se opuso, pues pensaba que sería interesante la experiencia. Y tal vez eso la ayudaría a dejar de pensar tanto en Shiryu.

Después los besos pasaron a caricias y de repente, habían acabado en la habitación de un motel, en la cama.

Fue algo muy breve, y totalmente olvidable. Cuando terminaron el joven se recostó a dormir al lado de ella después de besarla en una mejilla. Shunrei se había sentado en la cama a esperar que él despertara para llevarla a su casa. Era un joven tan apuesto, pensaba ella, y no sentí absolutamente nada.

Dejó de pensar en ese desagradable episodio. Un gran error. Ahora Derek parecía estar más atraído por ella, aunque Shunrei había pensado que se decepcionaría después de su poca apasionada reacción de esa noche.

En fin; ya encontraría la manera de ser clara pero amable con él. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de la cita de esa noche con Shiryu.

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo, mamá? - preguntó Bao, el mayor de sus hijos, al verla arreglarse frente a un espejo.

-Vendrá a verme un amigo, el caballero del Dragón – dijo ella.

-¡Viva! ¿Puedo invitarlo a quedarse a dormir?

Shunrei desvió la cara para que su hijo no la viera sonrojarse.

-No, Bao, él es un hombre muy ocupado.

-¿Al menos puedo invitarlo a jugar con mi nintendo?

-¡Sí! - dijo Chen, el otro hijo – Podemos jugar con él. ¿Verdad, mamá?

-Es que ustedes van a pasar la noche en casa de tía Miho, con todos los chicos del Hogar.

-¡Viva! - dijeron los chicos, pero Mei, la hija mayor, se recostó contra una pared y empezó a sollozar.

-No podemos pasar la noche nunca en nuestra casa... cuando estamos en donde el papá, nos mandan a donde los vecinos... cuando estamos contigo, nos mandas donde la tía Miho... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no nos quieres? - se quejó ella.

Shunrei la abrazó.

-No llores, Mei, y cuando vuelvas te dejaré que uses mi labial nuevo.

-¡No me convencerás con eso! ¡Quiero estar con mi mamá!

-¡Sí, con mi mamá! - gritó Chang, la hija menor, uniéndose a la petición. Luego Chen se puso a llorar con sus hermanas. Mientras Shunrei intentaba consolarlos, sonó el timbre.

Bao fue a abrir y se quedó de una pieza cuando vio quién estaba allí.

-¡Es el caballero Shun de Andrómeda! - dijo el niño, fascinado.

-¿Shun? - dijeron los otros chicos a la vez, y dejaron de llorar para abalanzarse a la puerta.

Shun se sacó los lentes oscuros y les dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Hola, niños! Vine para llevarlos a casa de su tía Miho. ¿Están listos? - dijo él.

-¡Sí! - exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Pero parece que algunos estaban llorando...

-¡No! - dijo Mei – Es que nos entró una basurita en los ojos. ¿Usted estará con nosotros?

-Claro, yo los cuidaré esta noche. Jugaremos al Ludo, al ajedrez, al fútbol y al ahorcado.

-¡Viva! - exclamaron los chicos y rápidamente fueron a arreglar sus cosas.

Shun entró con aire divertido y se encontró con Shunrei que aún tenía puestos los ondulines en el cabello.

-¿Y, lista para la gran noche? - preguntó él.

-Creo que sí – respondió ella, nerviosa, mientras se sacaba rápidamente los ondulines.

-Shiryu no ha dejado de hablar de la cita. Manda mensajes de texto cada diez minutos para preguntarnos por algún detalle: corbata, puños, perfume...

-Vaya... repuso ella, con un ondulín atascado en el largo pelo.

-Déjame que te ayude – dijo él, y se acercó a ella más de lo necesario para sacarle el molesto ondulín – Oye, Shunrei, dime una cosa... - preguntó con la boca muy cerca de su oreja - ¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella, confundida.

-Que si te gustan las estrellas – repitió él.

-S.. sí, a quién no.

-¡Lo sabía! - dijo él, alejándose de repente y en tono triunfante – No sé por qué no hacen caso de mis consejos.

En ese momento bajaron rápidamente los chicos, le dieron un apresurado beso a su madre y salieron de la casa.

-Nos vemos, Shunrei -. Se despidió Shun - ¿Los traigo temprano o tarde?

-Temprano, por supuesto – dijo ella.

Él se mostró desilusionado.

-Vaya. Eso no es muy auspicioso para Shiryu. En fin, la decisión es tuya. ¡Nos vemos!

Shun salió y dejó a Shunrei muy confundida con su última frase.

Sí, la decisión era de ella. Ella había aceptado que Shiryu se fuera. Había aceptado casarse con Kito, y acostarse con Derek. Se arrepentía de algunas cosas, pero era una mujer adulta y las aceptaba.

Y ahora debía ingeniárselas para... ¿para qué? No estaba segura de lo que quería. Pero no habían quedado bien las cosas entre Shiryu y ella, y necesitaban aclararlas. Lo que sucedería después, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Se terminó de arreglar y revisó la cena. Sopa y pescado. Tal como le gustaba a él. Sonrió y se sentó a esperar.

Pronto sonó el timbre. Al abrir vio un enorme ramo de flores rojas.

-¡Eres un tonto! - dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

El ramo de flores llegó a sus manos y... era Kito, su legítimo esposo.

-Querida, vuelvo humildemente a casa a pedirte perdón – dijo, pero su actitud era todo menos humilde. Entró sin pedir permiso y se sentó cómodamente en el mejor sillón del living. Shunrei no atinó a reaccionar.

-Vamos, querida, acércate a mí y demuéstrame que me perdonas – le dijo a Shunrei, dando pequeños golpes en su rodilla -. O mejor aún, sírveme la cena, que huelo algo delicioso. ¿Y los niños?

Shunrei estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera, cuando una voz la paralizó:

-¿Puedo pasar, Shunrei?

Derek estaba en la puerta, y no alcanzaba a ver a Kito. El joven estaba vestido elegantemente y se veía muy nervioso. Tenía un enorme ramo de flores que le entregó con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Derek? - dijo Shunrei.

Sin esperar respuesta, el joven pasó a la casa y... grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a Kito.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Derek – Soy Derek, amigo de Shunrei.

-Yo soy Kito – dijo el otro – y soy su marido.

-Separados, según sé – repuso Derek.

-No por mucho tiempo más – afirmó Kito.

-Pues ella no me ha contado nada.

-Ella no sabía que yo planeaba pedirle perdón.

-No creo que te perdone.

-¡Por favor, dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente! - pidió Shunrei.

Los hombres la miraron y se quedaron callados. Derek se sentó en un sofá. Y se pronto, llegó _él_.

Shiryu apareció en el umbral con otro enorme ramo de fores y se quedó callado, mirando a los otros caballeros que ocupaban el lugar.

-¡Ay, no! - dijo Shunrei. Shiryu entendió que no deseaba que él llegara.

-¡El caballero Dragón! - dijo Kito, poniéndose de pie bruscamente - ¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada! ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

-¿El caballero Dragón? ¡Vaya! - dijo Derek, emocionado a su vez.

-Pasa, Shiryu, estos señores ya se retiran – repuso Shunrei, tomándolo del brazo y arrojando las flores junto con las otras, en un rincón de la sala.

-¿Retirarme? Pero si esta es mi casa, mi amor – dijo Kito, algo ofendido, acercándose al Dragón para estrechar su mano.

-Y yo creo que tú y yo tenemos un compromiso – dijo Derek – sobre todo después de lo de la otra noche, querida.

Shiryu y Kito quedaron mirando a Shunrei, esperando una explicación.

-Eso no significó nada, ya lo hablamos – murmuró Shunrei, molesta.

-Espera un poco... ¿quieres decir que mi mujer y tú...? - preguntó Kito, tocándole el pecho a Derek con un dedo.

-Sí, y no me toques – respondió Derek, tomándole el dedo y doblándoselo levemente.

Kito se alejó de Derek y se masajeó el dedo, pensando.

-Lamento que tenga que presenciar estos problemas ocasionados por esta mala mujer – dijo Kito después de un instante, dirigiéndose a Shiryu -. Por favor, le ruego que vuelva otro día cuando ya haya hablado con mi esposa.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! - dijo Shunrei – Tú me dejaste hace tres meses, ¿lo olvidas? Y lo que cada uno hizo con su vida es asunto privado. Pude haberme acostado con todo el ejército chino y eso no sería tu problema.

-Entonces sí te acostaste con este agradable joven – dijo Kito.

-Sí, pero no es tu asunto – repuso ella.

-Pero sí es el mío, y deseo que tengamos una relación más allá del sexo – dijo Derek.

Shiryu escuchaba todo eso algo aturdido. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza y sólo tenía claro algo: Shunrei se había acostado con esos dos hombres. Ella estuvo relacionada con ellos.

-¿Así que te acostaste con estos dos? ¿Me invitaste a cenar para que supiera que estuviste con ellos? ¿A eso le llamas "aclarar las cosas"? - dijo Shiryu, con voz falsamente calmada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - respondió ella, dolida.

-¿Lo invitaste a cenar? - preguntó Kito, alterado.

-¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes? - quiso saber Derek, celoso.

-¿Falta alguien que llegue? - preguntó Shiryu, burlesco. Ella lo miró con furia.

-¿Por qué el caballero del Dragón viene a cenar? ¿Y por qué te trae flores? - insistió Kito.

-¿Acaso fui malo en la cama que buscas a otros? - preguntó Derek.

-Soy el único acá que nunca ye ha visto desnuda, al parecer. - afirmó Shiryu.

-¿Con cuántos te has acostado desde que nos separamos? - exigió saber Kito.

-¿Por qué tu marido se siente con derechos sobre ti? ¿Acaso no están separados? ¡Échalo! - ordenó Derek.

-Y aún no entiendo por qué me molesté en comprarte flores – dijo Shiryu.

Shunrei había permanecido callada un buen rato, aguantando las ganas de gritar, pero ya no aguantaba más. Salió al jardín, y los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, retándose con la mirada.

-Pues fue mía primero – dijo Kito después de un rato.

-El último es es que cuenta – dijo Derek.

Shiryu guardó silencio, sumido en tristes pensamientos.

-Tenemos un pasado, hijos, un hogar. Ella valora eso, así que volverá a aceptarme – afirmó Kito.

-Pues yo soy una nueva oportunidad, un hombre que no la dejó por otra. Lo que me gustaría saber es qué pito toca el Caballero Dragón.

-Yo sólo soy una sombra de la juventud. Ni piensen en mí que no estoy buscando lo que quieren ustedes – masculló Shiryu.

Y de pronto, a los tres galanes les llegó un fuerte chorro de agua helada.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA! - les gritó Shunrei, pálida de ira – Y NO VUELVAN.

Asustados por la reacción de la normalmente dulce Shunrei, los tres salieron calladitos del lugar.

Shunrei se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró el despelote que había en su casa.

-Igual quería cambiar los muebles – se dijo. Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras para darse un baño de tina y llorar a gusto.

¡Malditos hombres! ¡Maldito Shiryu! La trataban como mercancía, como animalito que no supiera pensar. Y lo peor fue la reacción de Shiryu al saber lo que había pasado con Derek. Esa mirada de desprecio era más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Era una mujer adulta, hacía lo que quería con su cuerpo, y ese comentario de Shiryu sobre que era el único en no haberla visto desnuda... Eso la había destruido.

-Piensa que soy una mujerzuela. Bueno, si piensa eso, entonces él no vale la pena – murmuró Shunrei antes de meterse a la tina y tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado.

Los tres galanes de Shunrei, molestos y empapados, habían cortado cada uno por su lado sin despedirse. No habría sido adecuado algo así. Después de todo, en el fondo eran rivales.

¿Qué había pasado con Kito? Pues Kito había recibido una llamada de la Fundación, donde le decían que veían con muy malos ojos que él hubiera abandonado a su familia, y lo exhortaban a volver al hogar. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Kito hizo arreglos con su amante para verse sólo los fines de semana, y decidió convencer a Shunrei para que lo recibiera de vuelta. Estaba seguro de que la conseguiría sin ningún problema. Ella era una mujer muy obediente, por eso la había elegido como esposa. Pero se había llevado una sorpresa al descubrir que tenía un (o quizás dos) amante. Y extrañamente, eso la hizo desearla como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y Derek...Derek estaba a costumbrado a que las mujeres lo persiguieran, así que el hecho de que Shunrei ni siquiera lo llamara después de haber pasado la noche juntos, y que después le dijera que no deseaba repetir la experiencia, le llamó poderosamente la atención y lo hizo desear pasar más tiempo con ella hasta enamorarla. Y cuando la encontró con su marido, se sintió emocionado ante la idea de luchar por ella y derrotar a un rival.

En cambio Shiryu... el Dragón se había hecho a la idea de que Shunrei permanecía pura y virgen, idea que se contradecía al saber que era madre, pero para él la idea de madre no estaba asociada necesariamente a la de sexo. Y al saber que ella había tenido un amante, se sentía tan dejado de lado, despreciado, y traicionado. No quería pensar más en ella.

-Seguramente me invitó para refregarme en la cara que lo tiene todo: familia, amantes, felicidad. Y que no me necesita – se decía Shiryu.

Por eso entró a un bar, para olvidar. Claro que con su poca resistencia, con tres copas ya estaba listo. Una mujer rubia que estaba en el bar con unos amigos lo reconoció.

-¡Shiryu! Yo pensé que un caballero como tú no venía a estos lugares.

Era Eri, que se sentó en la barra al lado de Shiryu.

Shiryu, mohíno, le dio la espalda.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Eri, amiga de Shunrei y Miho.

Shiryu seguía sin mirarla.

-¿Acaso no estabas en una cita con Shunrei? Ella estaba muy emocionada con la idea. De hecho, vengo de la casa de Miho y los hijos de Shunrei estaban allá.

Shiryu se puso a mirar el fondo de su copa, y pidió otra.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?

Shiryu se volvió hacia ella y la miró con furia.

-Sí, fuiste una más de las novias rubias que se gastaba Hyoga. Las novias rubias de Hyoga fueron: Tú, June, Fler, Hilda, Sheena, Betty, Colette y Ulrika. Tengo muy buena memoria, sí me acuerdo de ti. Lamentablemente, tener buena memoria no sirve de mucho en estos días. De hecho, estoy acá para ver si puedo olvidarme de las cosas aunque sea un rato. Así que sí, si me acuerdo de ti y ahora quisiera estar solo. Gracias y buenas noches.

Eri quedó muy intrigada.

Quería preguntar quiénes fueron Betty, Colette y Ulrika. Pero tenía más curiosidad de saber qué había pasado para convertir en aprendiz de borracho al siempre tan serio caballero Dragón.

-Soy toda oídos – dijo Eri.

Shiryu no tenía ganas de hablar, pero el alcohol sí, así que le contó a Eri toda la historia.

-¿Y eso fue todo? - preguntó Eri, desilusionada. Había esperado un escándalo grande y jugoso.

-¿Te parece poco? ¡Había invitado a tres hombres!

-Por lo que me cuentas ella sólo te invitó a ti, los otros llegaron sin aviso.

-Pero eso no evita que ella... que ella...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que se haya acostado con ese chico? Vamos, es mujer adulta y no tenía compromisos. Además, parece que ya no quería nada con él.

-Pero es que ella... y yo... nosotros nunca hemos estado así, y ella... y yo... Yo nunca, yo...

-¿Tú nunca qué?

Y Shiryu cayó dormido en el suelo. Eri se rió, pero al ver que él no despertaba, se empezó a asustar y les pidió a sus amigos que la ayudaran a llevarlo a la mansión Kido.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: las similitudes son sólo coincidencias y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad ;)**


	8. Noche de suerte

El tiempo no lo cura todo octava parte:

Shiryu fue llevado a la Mansión Kido por Eri y algunos de sus amigos. Eri buscó las llaves de la puerta en el bolsillo de Shiryu y con ayuda de sus acompañantes lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo más silenciosamente posible.

Una vez allí, se despidió de sus amigos y se dedicó a arreglar al Dragón para que pasara una buena noche. Le sacó la corbata, le aflojó la camisa, le sacó zapatos y calcetines. Y en eso despertó Shiryu.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó, aún muy aturdido.

-Te saco algo de ropa para que la resaca de mañana no sea tan molesta – dijo ella, paciente.

-Ah... por un momento pensé que me ibas a desnudar – y diciendo esto de nuevo cayó dormido. Roncó fuertemente. Eri dejó en un rincón los zapatos de Shiryu y se lo quedó mirando.

No sería mala idea aprovechar la oportunidad, se dijo. Observó los músculos bien definidos de Shiryu, su armonioso rostro, su largo cabello sedoso... De pronto, sonrió, se soltó el pelo y se decidió. Se acercó a Shiryu nuevamente, y sentándose al lado de él, comenzó a sacarle la camisa suavemente.

Shiryu volvió a despertar.

-¿Me estás desnudando? - preguntó.

-Sí; es tu noche de suerte – respondió ella.

-¿Y por qué me estás desnudando?

-Ya te dije, es tu noche de suerte – repuso ella, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Vas a ser la primera que me vea desnudo – dijo él, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Eri meditó en esas palabras. ¿Se referiría a lo que ella pensaba que se refería?

Le sacó los pantalones y se relamió los labios.

Shiryu volvió a despertar.

-¿Por qué dices que seré la primera en verte desnudo? - le preguntó ella.

-¿Desnudo? ¿Estoy desnudo? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

-Porque es tu noche de suerte, ya te lo dije -respondió ella, acariciándole el vientre.

Shiryu se rió, cosquilloso.

-Nunca me han hecho esto – dijo, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Eri se estaba aburriendo. Pensó que no sería mala idea bajar a la cocina a preparar algo de cafépara espabilar un poco al dragoncito, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba la cocina.

En eso, Shiryu volvió a despertar. Eri lo besó.

-¡Vaya! - dijo él - ¿A qué se debió eso?

-Que es tu noche de suerte. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

-¿Por eso estoy casi desnudo? - Shiryu se miró y se tapó un poco con una cobija.

-No seas infantil – dijo ella, acariciándole una pierna, mientras se desabrochaba la blusa. Shiryu, aún aturdido por el alcohol, enrojeció.

-¿Y tú por qué te vas a desnudar...? Oh, ya caigo.

Eri rió alegremente.

-Casi me haces pensar que voy a ser la primera.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! - repuso él, indignado -. Soy un caballero de Athena, debería permanecer casto y virgen tal como ella.

-Pues eso nunca detuvo a los otros. Hyoga, Shun, Jabu, Ichi... no son lo que se dice castos y puros – dijo Eri, sacándose la blusa para seguir con la falda.

-Ellos son ellos – dijo Shiryu, y comenzó a reír – Yo cumplí con todas las reglas y mira cómo acabé, solo y amargado.

-Pues con ese cuerpo, querido, creo que te resultó difícil mantener apartadas a las chicas.

Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me enteré de nada. Vivía para mi entrenamiento...

De pronto Shiryu se dio cuenta de que Eri ya estaba sacándose el corpiño.

-Cuéntame más – dijo ella, sonriente.

Shiryu miró para otro lado, avergonzado. Ella volvió a reír.

-¿Acaso ni siquiera tuviste novias?

-Les dije a los otros que tuve novias, pero era falso, sólo mentí para que me dejaran en paz...

Eri se conmovió y le tocó el hombro.

-¿De verdad tendré el honor de ser la primera? - preguntó, coqueta.

Shiryu rió nerviosamente.

-Vaya, así que de verdad lo vamos a hacer... espérame un momento – dijo él.

Se fue al baño. Eri se desnudó y se quedó encima de la cama, se alborotó el pelo y adoptó una pose sexy, hasta que sintió el ruido de vómito que venía del baño.

Sorprendida, se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Shiryu, estás bien?

-No tolero bien el alcohol. Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día – dijo él desde adentro.

-Ah, no. No me vas a hacer eso. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Shiryu asomó la cabeza, curioso, pero al ver a Eri desnuda volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿La cocina? ¿Para qué?

-Te prepararé algo para la resaca.

Shiryu le indicó la posición de la cocina y Eri volvió al poco rato con una taza de café y una taza de menta.

Obligó a Shiryu a tomarse el café y a mascar las hojas de menta. Después, Eri lo guió hasta la cama y lo arrojó encima, para colocarse sobre él.

-Eres muy guapo, Shiryu. No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes – dijo ella, antes de empezar a besarlo.

Shiryu le correspondió el beso, pero luego giró para colocarla a ella sobre la cama.

-Oye, no deberíamos hacer esto. Tú fuiste novia de Hyoga, y si él se entera de que tú y yo...

-¡Claro que tiene que enterarse! - dijo ella, riéndose – Si esa es la idea de todo esto, que él sepa lo que hicimos.

Shiryu la miró, confundido.

-Es la venganza, Shiryu – dijo Eri -. He esperado diez años para vengarme de Hyoga, y cuando ya me había olvidado, apareces tú y me brindas una oportunidad.

Shiryu se alejó un poco de ella.

-¿Y tú crees que yo me voy a prestar para eso?

-A ti también te conviene – respondió ella – porque si Shunrei se entera de que te acostaste con otra, se pondrá increíblemente celosa. Y no sabes lo pasionales que son las mujeres celosas.

Shiryu se alejó más de ella.

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu premisa. Si bien Aristóteles declaró que de cada cosa nace su opuesto, no creo que los celos sean precisamente lo opuesto al amor. Y si realizo la acción que tú requieres de mí, es posible que esa acción, al no ser mala en sí misma, produzca una reacción negativa en las personas a quienes va destinada, es decir, Hyoga y Shunrei, lo que redundaría en que ellos intentarían vengarse. Y eso no creo aguantarlo.

Esta vez fue Eri la que se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Me estás juzgando?

-Sólo digo que la venganza puede causar más daño que beneficio. Además, piensa en el karma que conlleva tu acción.

-Hyoga no pensó en el karma que le podía significar su traición – dijo Eri.

-Claro que no, Hyoga es cristiano. Se confiesa y queda listo – respondió Shiryu.

-Tú no sabes cómo fue – dijo Eri, sentándose en la cama y abrazándose las piernas – él dijo que me quería, me habló de su madre muerta... vaya que me hablaba de su madre muerta. Viajamos a Sibera a ver el lugar donde ella está. Lo acompañé a la casa que compartieron en Moscú unos meses, para buscar fotografías, y en ese entonces lo noté raro. Me evitaba y descubrí que se había encontrado en Moscú con esa tal Sheena, que cumplía una misión de espionaje para el Santuario. ¡Los vi saliendo de un motel! ¡Él me dijo esa misma estupidez que tú, que debía permanecer puro y casto, y yo le creí!

Eri había comenzado a llorar. Shiryu pensaba si sería adecuado consolarla o no. Pero Eri le ahorró las dudas porque lo abrazó sollozando desesperada.

-Se burló de mí, me mintió y ahora necesito vengarme. ¿Podrías ayudarme, caballero?

Shiryu intentaba sacarse de cuello los brazos de Eri. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y la luz de afuera los iluminó.

-¡Ikki! - exclamó Shiryu, horrorizado.

Sin decir una palabra, Ikki volvió a cerrar la puerta, dudando de si seguía soñando. ¿Shiryu con una rubia? ¿No que le gustaba Shunrei? ¿Y por qué la mujer lloraba?

De pronto se hizo la luz en el cerebro de Ikki: violación.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para salvar a la doncella en peligro, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a la doncella rubia golpeando furiosamente la puerta del baño.

-¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! ¡Ya te dije que es tu noche de suerte! - exclamaba la doncella, que se quedó callada y se cubrió con un almohadón al ver a Ikki.

Ikki se quedó ahí parado, dudando sobre a quién debía ayudar.

-No es lo que parece... - empezó a explicar la chica, confundida.

-No, claro, yo sólo pasaba por aquí y... - dijo Ikki.

-Bueno, yo... debería irme, es tarde... - Eri empezó a buscar sus cosas.

-Y yo me voy a dormir, tú sabes – Ikki dio media vuelta y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

-Ikki – lo llamó Eri. ¿Me haces un favor?

-Claro.

-No le cuentes a Hyoga sobre esto.

-Claro que no. Tú fuiste su novia, yo jamás...

-No, me refiero a que no le digas que fui RECHAZADA por un caballero LLORÓN – repuso ella, mirando con furia la puerta del baño.

-Me lo agradecerás más tarde – dijo Shiryu, desde el baño – Piensa en tu karma.

Eri recogió su ropa y, envolviéndose en una sábana, dejó dignamente la habitación.

-Nos vemos, caballeros – se despidió.

Shiryu asomó la cabeza y al ver que Ikki estaba solo, salió del baño.

-No preguntes – le dijo.

-No pensaba hacerlo – repuso Ikki, y salió cerrando la puerta por fuera.

A la mañana siguiente Shiryu despertó con resaca. Recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y por un momento dudó se si habían pasado de verdad.

Pero al ver el corpiño que Eri se había olvidado se dio cuenta de que sí, era realidad. Shunrei lo había arrojado de su casa y él había rechazado a una hermosa mujer que lo quería usar para vengarse de Hyoga.

-Ayer no fue mi noche de suerte – meditó mientras se vestía. Iría a ver a Hyoga esa mañana, como todos los días, y aún no sabía si contarle o no su aventura de la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hyoga en el hospital, la mirada divertida de sus amigos le indicó que sabían gran parte de lo sucedido.

-¿De qué se ríen? - preguntó Shiryu, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Shunrei le contó a Miho, ella le contó a Jabú, Jabú me lo contó a mí, y yo se los conté a ellos – dijo Shun.

-Creo que no sabes manejarte con las mujeres – dijo Hyoga -. O te rechazan o te acosan. Me acordé de esa chica, Eloise, que quería casarse contigo hace siete años. Sí que era un caso. Hasta que Shun se hizo cargo de ella.

-Eloise... sí, estaba loca – asintió Shun -. Pero no estamos acá para hablar de Eloise o de las otras... hablemos de Shunrei. Ella está furiosa contigo y no quiere verte más. Analicemos. ¿En qué te equivocaste?

-¿Yo? - preguntó Shiryu, acostándose al lado de Hyoga – Se olvidan de que yo fui el que llegó para encontrarse a otros dos galanes y me enteré de que ella... ella...

-No exageres, ella era una mujer libre y podía hacer lo que se le antojara – dijo Hyoga -, y tú fuiste tremendamente grosero con ella.

-¡Sólo dije que era el único que no la había visto desnuda!

-Y te parece poco... - Shun le pegó en la cabeza.

-Me limitaba a establecer un hecho – se defendió Shiryu.

-Cuando digo que eres un pedante también es un hecho, pero eso no significa que tenga que decírtelo. ¿O no? - repuso Hyoga, pegándole en un costado con el codo.

-Auch... entonces ¿tendría que haberme quedado callado?

-Tendrías que haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse. A todos nos gustaría poder explicar lo que pasa – dijo Ikki, mirando a Shiryu con intención maligna – Por ejemplo, si un amigo está desnudo en la cama con la ex de otro amigo, tal vez las cosas no sean tan turbias como parece a simple vista. ¿No crees, Shiryu?

Shiryu le dedicó una mirada asesina y no contestó.

-¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó Shun, mirando inocentemente a Shiryu.

-En fin, el asunto es que no debes ser tan duro en juzgar a la gente – dijo Hyoga.

-Sí, especialmente cuando uno tiene cola que le pisen – agregó Ikki.

-Y a ti no te gustaría que Shunrei te juzgara por tus aventuras pasadas – dijo Hyoga – así como tú lo hiciste con ella. ¿Por qué te molestó tanto lo que ella haya hecho cuando era mujer libre y sin compromisos?

Shiryu se quedó callado un rato.

-Si fueran los tiempos antiguos, hubiera sido más entendible – repuso Shun -; antes se valoraba mucho la castidad, pero en estos tiempos ya nadie pone el grito en el cielo, hay otras cosas más importantes... además, ¿cuántos de nosotros seguiremos puros y castos? Ichi se casó con June, Jabú convive con Miho, Bahn salió del clóset y vive con Nachi...

-¡Pues la castidad y pureza era un mandato de Athena! - se defendió Shiryu.

Hyoga y Shun lo miraron con asombro.

-Shiryu – le dijo, mirándolo con dudas - ¿quieres decir que tú nunca...?

-No. ¿Y qué? - se defendió Shiryu -. Yo obedezco los preceptos de nuestra orden de Athena.

-¡Pero debes ser el único! - dijo Shun.

-No es el único – aclaró Ikki.

Hyoga y Shun se lo quedaron mirando.

-No todos somos unos pervertidos como ustedes – les dijo Ikki.

-¿Nunca...nunca, hermano mayor? - preguntó Shun, con dudas.

-No. Yo me enamoré y soy fiel a mi corazón.

Hyoga y Shun comenzaron a sonreír.

-Atrévanse a reír y les parto la cara – murmuró Ikki.

Hyoga y Shun se pusieron serios y miraron a Shiryu.

-Ah, pero lo de Ikki es distinto – dijo Shun -, porque la novia de mi hermano se murió asesinada de forma horrible frente a sus ojos, eso con razón lo traumó...

-Gracias por recordármelo con tanta delicadeza – masculló Ikki.

-...Pero tú, Shiryu, - continuó Shun - dejaste a Shunrei, la abandonaste, y debe ser tremendo para ti darte cuenta de que ella fue capaz de hallar otro hombre, u otros hombres, con los cuales compartir una relación sexual...

-En resumen, Shiryu, arruinaste todo; y ahora tenemos que figurarnos qué hacer... - dijo Hyoga.

-Podrías volver a enviarle flores – sugirió Ikki – con una sincera tarjeta de disculpas.

-Nada de tarjetitas – dijo Shun – debe presentarse de sorpresa en su casa e invitarla a ver las estrellas.

-Y dale con las estrellas. Es mejor explotar la faceta de hombre distante y reservado – aconsejó Hyoga.

-¡No les haré caso a ninguno de ustedes! - explotó Shiryu - Ninguno tiene una relación estable. Ikki sigue enamorado de una muerta, Hyoga no supera su complejo de Edipo y Shun se vendió al lado oscuro. No sé cómo pude pedirles consejo alguna vez.

Los tres aludidos se miraron entre sí, algo perplejos.

-No se queden callados – dijo Shiryu – y díganme qué hago.

-¡Pero si acabas de decir que no nos harás caso! – reclamó Hyoga.

-Sí, digo muchas cosas y me equivoco demasiado; no estoy confiando ni en mí ni en ustedes. Tiene que haber alguien a quien pedirle consejo...

Los cuatro se quedaron pensando concentradamente.

-Podemos ir a ver a mis conocidas de París, del Moulin Rouge – propuso Shun.

-Claro que no, sería perder el tiempo y necesito una solución rápida. Mientras más pasa el tiempo, más me odia Shunrei – dijo Shiryu.

-A ver... - dijo Ikki – hay que pedirle consejo a alguien que haya mantenido por un buen tiempo una relación estable. Repasemos a nuestros conocidos: Tatsumi...

-No tiene ni relación ni tendencia conocida – dijo Hyoga.

-Me parece que es sadomasoquista – dijo Shun -. Me pareció verlo en una fiesta.

-Entonces no sirve. Sigamos. ¿Nachi y Bahn?

-Viven juntos desde hace un tiempo, pero no sé si lo que les sirvió a ellos le sirva a Shiryu – dijo Shun.

-Otro más: Ichi. Ichi se casó con June... - dijo Ikki.

-Sí, me la quitó – dijo Shun.

-Pero antes te la quité yo – aclaró Hyoga.

-Al cabo que ni la quería.

-Pues si Ichi está con June, algo debe saber sobre cómo conquistar y cuidar a una mujer – dijo Shiryu.

-No – dijo Hyoga – las cosas no van muy bien entre ellos.

-Y se dice que Ichi está criando a un rubiecito que no se parece en nada a él... - canturreó Shun.

-Cállate, hocicón – murmuró Hyoga.

-Entonces, nos queda Jabú – dijo Ikki.

-A ver... Jabú – reflexionó Shun – Lo despidieron de la Fundación, no tiene trabajo estable, Miho y él no están casados y ella lo adora... Sí, creo que tenemos un ganador, señores.

-Hay que preguntarle entonces cómo lo hace para conquistarla y mantenerla feliz – dijo Ikki.

-Pues vamos ahora – dijo Shiryu y salió de la habitación. Shun e Ikki lo siguieron.

Hyoga se quedó solo.

-¿Chicos? ¿No que iban a desayunar conmigo? - se quejó el Cisne.

-Yo puedo acompañarte a desayunar, si no te molesta – dijo una rubia que entró a la habitación.

Hyoga, al verla, se puso pálido.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Hola!**

**Lamento la falta de actualizaciones periódicas, pero es que a veces se me cae el sistema (el del Internet y el de mi cabeza) pero al fin terminé este capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, y más aún a las que dejan review. No saben lo emocionante que es ver el mensaje de que uno tiene un review!**

**Y para el próximo – y penúltimo – capítulo:**

**¿Cuáles serán los consejos de Jabú?**

**¿Resultarán con Shunrei?**

**¿Verá el Dragón – por fin – las estrellas? (No me digan que creyeron que cuando Shun se refiere a "mirar las estrellas" se refiere realmente a "mirar las estrellas":-)**

**¿Quién será la misteriosa rubia que quiere desayunar con Hyoga?**

**Todo esto y más... en algunas semanas o meses...**

**Chao!**


	9. Las técnicas de Jabú

El tiempo no lo cura todo 9

Jabú había estado enamorado por años de Saori. Miho, por su parte, había estado loca por Seiya. Ambos sabían que estos amores eran imposibles. Un buen día, Jabú se había topado con Miho y los chicos del orfanato en el supermercado. Jabú, sin poder evitarlo, hizo un comentario burlesco sobre el vestido que Miho llevaba. Ella se molestó y le pegó en la cabeza. Días después, él fue al orfanato y le hizo un comentario burlesco sobre su peinado. Ella se molestó y le pegó en un brazo. Luego de un tiempo, se hizo costumbre entre ellos que Jabú la visitaba para burlarse de ella, y ella le pegaba.

Hasta que un día ella, en vez de pegarle, decidió darle un beso.

Esto le gustó mucho más a Jabú.

Estuvieron tres años en eso, hasta que Miho le dijo a Jabú que estaba embarazada.

-Pues nos casaremos – propuso él.

-No me pienso casar contigo – dijo ella – No te promueven en la Fundación y no haces nada al respecto. Eres totalmente irresponsable. No pienso unir mi vida a un hombre como tú.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¿Vas a hacerte cargo del niño?

-¡Claro! Es nuestro hijo, después de todo... Y me encanta la idea de ser el padre de tus hijos.

Ella le había sonreído, antes de proponerle que se fuera a vivir con ella al Hogar de Menores.

-¿Y sin casarnos? - se escandalizó él.

-Ya te dije que no me quiero atar a un hombre sin futuro económico asegurado – dijo ella.

Jabú aceptó; después de todo, quería estar cerca de su hijo.

-Pero no viviremos como marido y mujer, eso sería inmoral – dijo Miho.

-¿Y cómo viviremos?

-Tú en tu habitación y yo en la mía.

Ahora, quince años y tres hijos después, tenía que aceptar que la idea de habitaciones separadas resultaba... más bien... excitante. Las visitas nocturnas iban y venían, y eran de lo más apasionadas.

Y ahora, estaban muy bien. Rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían, él sabía que lo mejor era llegar con una flor y reconocer humildemente que ella tenía razón.

Después de todo, ella casi siempre tenía razón.

Jabú estaba meditando justo sobre esto – se acercaba su decimosexto aniversario – sentadito en una silla bajo el sol, disfrutando de un momento de descanso entre las clases de los niños (ahora era profesor de Gimnasia), cuando de pronto tres sombras le taparon la luz.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio a Ikki, Shun y Shiryu que lo miraban con una interesada sonrisa.

-¿Qué hice? - preguntó Jabú.

-Nada. O mejor dicho, sí; hiciste algo y queremos averiguar qué fue – dijo Shiryu.

-¿Ah?

-Ponte algo más elegante que esos pantalones de gimnasia, que te llevaremos a un restaurante para conversar – dijo Shun.

-¿Conversar de qué? ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? - preguntó Jabú, entrando ligeramente en pánico.

Es que no tenía totalmente limpia la conciencia.

-No es nada malo, tranquilízate – dijo Ikki -. Sólo necesitamos información.

Jabú, desconfiando aún, fue a cambiarse de ropa y a avisarle a Miho que iba a salir.

Miho se asomó al patio y miró a los tres hombres con extrañeza. Cuando vio que uno de ellos era Shiryu, lo miró con un profundo odio que aterrorizó al Dragón. Luego, le dedicó una maligna sonrisa y le hizo un desprecio.

Al poco rato apareció Jabú, sonriente.

-Bien, señores, estoy listo.

Los cuatro fueron a un restaurante donde Shun había reservado un privado; Jabú, nervioso, se sentó en donde le indicaron y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa.

Los otros no decían nada; simplemente lo observaban.

-Vaya; a simple vista no puedo entenderlo – dijo Shun después de un rato -. Se viste de manera común, no sabe combinar colores, tiene un cutis muy maltratado y le falta tono muscular. La verdad es que no sé cómo ha conservado a su mujer por tantos años, con ese descuido. Si hasta tiene un poco de panza.

-Es verdad; nunca se ha sabido que haga algo heroico por ella; de hecho, recuerdo que fui yo el que salvé a los chicos del orfanato en ese incendio de hace diez años. No entiendo por qué ella no lo mandó a volar en ese entonces – dijo Ikki.

-Además, nunca se ha caracterizado por su amabilidad; recuerdo que siempre le hacía bromas a Miho, y al parecer, nunca ha sido caballeroso con ella. Sin embargo, ella lo aguanta y parece quererlo, hasta parece amarlo. ¿Por qué, Jabú? - preguntó Shiryu.

Jabú se sostuvo de la silla, molesto.

-¿Me invitaron para ofenderme? ¿Cuál es la idea?

-No es ofensa, es simplemente una descripción objetiva – dijo Shiryu -. Verás: nos parece que tienes el secreto para conservar una mujer enamorada a tu lado, y al parecer, nada hay en ti que justifique el amor que siente Miho por ti.

-A menos que seas un tigre en la cama – dijo Shun.

-¡Ese no es tu asunto! - gritó un avergonzado Jabú.

-Y dale con reducirlo todo a la corporalidad – reclamó Ikki.

-No hay que reprimirse, eso es todo lo que digo. Es un pecado negar el propio cuerpo – dijo Shun.

-Después nos hablas de tus teorías, Shun. Ahora, concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer – pidió Shiryu.

-¿Y qué vinieron a hacer? ¿Vienen a juzgarme por no ser el mejor marido del mundo? No se metan en lo que no les... - se defendió Jabú.

-Tranquilízate, sólo queremos hablar contigo – lo calmó Shiryu.

-Pues me han ofendido prácticamente desde que nos sentamos acá. Así que, comida gratis o no, yo me voy.

-¡No seas tan quisquilloso, Jabú! Quédate, por los viejos tiempos – pidió Shun

-¿Viejos tiempos? Ustedes y yo no compartimos jamás en los viejos tiempos. La verdad es que no puedo entender lo que pretenden...

-No es difícil, Jabú. Sólo dinos cómo consigues que Miho te siga aguantando – dijo Shiryu.

Jabú pestañeó, sin entender.

-¿Ah? - preguntó.

-Que a pesar de que no tienes muchas cosas a tu favor, de alguna forma te las has arreglado para que una mujer bonita e inteligente como Miho siga junto a ti – explicó Shun – y queremos saber cómo lo logras.

Jabú lanzó una carcajada y se estiró en la silla, colocando las manos tras la cabeza.

-Así que los Santos de Athena, los más importantes de todos, los maestros más respetados, los héroes más reconocidos, desean que un simple mortal sin buena apariencia, ni gran valor, ni gran inteligencia, les diga el secreto para ser feliz junto a una mujer... ¡Jajajjajajajajaja!

Los otros se quedaron en silencio, algo molestos, pero dejándolo hablar.

-Pues por lo que se ve, todo su éxito no ha logrado hacerlos felices. Mmmm, vaya que no lo son. Shun tiene que alojarse en nuestra casa porque Saori no lo aguanta, Ikki es un solitario amargado, Hyoga nunca se ve feliz aunque salga con modelos, Shiryu no puede conquistar a Shunrei... y yo, el más humilde de los hombres, soy el rey de mi casa y tengo a una mujer preciosa totalmente loca por mí. Así que quieren saber mi secreto. Pues no será tan fácil, compañeros.

Ikki estaba con las manos empuñadas, aguantando las ganas de golpear al hablador Jabú, pero Shiryu le puso la mano en el hombro, calmándolo.

-Ya, Jabú, tienes razón, necesitamos tu secreto.

-Habla por ti, yo no necesito nada – masculló Shun.

-Mi secreto... A ver: primero, yo no soy un hombre tan guapo, aunque tengo lo mío. Quizás con un poquito de panza, pero eso no es tan terrible, digo yo. Segundo, jamás me he creído más inteligente que Miho, y nunca he dudado de su capacidad para resolver problemas. Además, no la trato como si yo fuera su dueño, o como si ella tuviera que hacerme caso en todo... Pues mira, es eso.

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Ikki, asombrado.

-Eso. Y bueno, le digo que la amo y cuando arruino algo, siempre le pido disculpas con una flor. Y un beso. Y la llevo a cenar. O lavo los platos, si es que no hay dinero.

-¿Nada más? ¿Tan sencillo? - preguntó Shiryu.

-Sencillo, pero al parecer a ustedes, unos héroes intergalácticos que atraviesan dimensiones y poseen poderes supernaturales, son incapaces de hacerlo. No como un servidor... - dijo Jabú, sonriendo con orgullo.

Shiryu se echó en la silla, desalentado; las palabras de Jabú no lo ayudaban mucho.

-Todo esto es una estupidez – dijo Shun -. Mejor vamos a ver a mis amigas del Moulin Rouge.

-¿Puedo ir también? - preguntó Jabú, emocionado.

-¿No que eres un hombre fiel? - se burló Ikki.

-Puedo mirar, supongo – respondió Jabú con un guiño -. Oh, vamos, Shiryu, no pongas esa cara de pena. Te diré un secreto: Shunrei está loca por ti. Se le nota, habla de ti todo el tiempo y cuando pasó lo de ayer, esa cita maldita, lloró casi toda la noche con Miho.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Shiryu.

-Sí, yo personalmente creo que lo arruinaste todo, pero las mujeres son extrañas. ¿Por qué no haces lo más sencillo, vas donde ella, le regalas una flor y le pides perdón con un besito?

-¡Pero si es lo que yo decía! - exclamó Ikki.

Shiryu se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que haré! - declaró – Desnudaré mi alma frente a ella...

-Después puedes desnudarla a ella – murmuró Shun. Jabú se carcajeó, e Ikki les lanzó una mirada gélida digna de Hyoga.

-... le diré todos mis temores y anhelos – siguió Shiryu ignorando la interrupción - , confesaré mis errores y pediré humildemente su perdón.

-Creo que es una gran idea, Shiryu – dijo Ikki, conmovido.

Jabú, mientras, se apretaba el estómago, riendo como loco.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó Shun.

-¿De verdad crees que eso basta para que Shunrei se contente contigo? - preguntó Jabú, llorando de tanto reír.

Shiryu lo miró sin comprender.

-¡Vamos, Shiryu, las mujeres son sensibles, pero no las menosprecies! Después de lo que tú hiciste, te hará falta mucho más que una disculpa para contentarte con ella. Oh, amigo, muuuuucho más que una disculpa.- dijo Jabú.

-Pero si tú dijiste que...

-¡Y tú me creíste! ¿Cómo tan ingenuo? Ella te ama, pero tú la CAG... - una carcajada evitó que siguiera hablando.

-¿Entonces por qué le das esperanzas a mi amigo? - preguntó Shun, agarrando bruscamente a Jabú por las solapas y sonriendo peligrosamente.

A Jabú se le congeló la sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no creí que Shiryu fuera tan ingenuo... - empezó a decir – Y es que después de lo que él hizo, yo... o sea, yo nunca, NUNCA, he hecho algo tan estúpido – empezó a reírse si poder controlarlo – aunque... ¡grande, Dragón! Criticas a Shunrei por su vida privada y esa misma noche te largas a pasar la noche con su amiga Eri. Nachi y Bahn estaban ahí, y hoy en la mañana llegaron a la casa con la noticia y nos lo contaron todo. ¡No lo podíamos creer! Shunrei dejó de llorar por ti, y dijo que un rufián cínico como tú no valía la pena.

-¿Así que pasaste la noche con Eri? - preguntó interesado Shun, soltando a Jabú, que cayó al piso, riéndose con más ganas.

-Algo así – confesó el Dragón, cabizbajo.

-¡Algo así! Casi acaba con tus defensas, amigo... - repuso Ikki, conteniendo una sonrisa, palmoteando la espalda de Shiryu.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a juzgar a la dulce Shunrei, si tenías planeado pasar la noche con su amiga? ¿Y además, con una ex novia de Hyoga? Me decepcionas, Shiryu – dijo Shun - ¿Cómo estuvo?

-¡No pasó nada! - exclamó Shiryu.

-Pero no porque ella no quisiera – comentó Ikki, recordando al caballero escondido en el baño mientras la doncella lo apremiaba para que saliera.

-La verdad es que si yo fuera chica, caería bajo los encantos de Shiryu – dijo Shun, pensativo – así que la entiendo. Y aún así, no eres capaz de conquistar a Shunrei.

-¡Cuáles encantos! ¡Están locos! ¡Ahora Shunrei no debe querer ni verme!

-Es verdad – súbitamente, los hermanos se pusieron serios. Y es que el problema no era menor: aparentemente, Shiryu había embarrado toda posible reconciliación con Shunrei. Y nada se podía hacer. Los hechos condenaban a Shiryu, así como él había condenado a Shunrei. Y era tanta la desilusión que se veía en el rostro del Dragón, que hasta Jabú sintió compasión por él.

-Mira, le pediré a Miho que nos diga lo que podemos hacer – le prometió, dejando de reírse.

Pero Shiryu ya había perdido toda esperanza.

-No te preocupes – dijo, con una triste sonrisa – he comprendido que la felicidad a la cual renuncié jamás volverá a estar al alcance de mi mano. Y yo he sido el culpable de mi propia perdición. Por creerme superior, más sabio, más bondadoso que los demás, arruiné mi vida y la de Shunrei. ¡Y además, me permití el horror de juzgar a la mujer que amo!

Shun e Ikki lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El destino se ha vuelto contra mí, y me ha hecho pagar por el daño que causé con mi soberbia. Y ahora me encuentro solo y sin esperanzas, resignado a perder para siempre a la mujer que amo, a verla correr a otros brazos y saborear otros labios que no serán los míos, a saber que ella me olvida y si alguna vez piensa en mí, no seré más que un insecto que alguna vez arruinó su perfección suprema...

Shiryu se había emocionado ante sus propias palabras y una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla.

De pronto, un puñetazo en el pómulo le hizo perder la conciencia.

Ikki y Shun miraron asombrados a Jabú.

-Si hay algo que me enfurece, es la autocompasión – dijo Jabú, sobándose el puño con mirada satisfecha.

-Pero se estaba desahogando... - dijo Shun.

-No solo eso: me acordé recién de la mejor técnica que tengo para disculparme con Miho: la Magnífica Estrategia de Causar Lástima. Ya verán cómo le resulta – repuso Jabú, feliz - . Ahora ayúdenme a llevar a Shiryu a casa de Shunrei para que ella se compadezca y le cure sus heridas. Creo recordar que así se conocieron.

-Pero no entiendo... - dijo Shun.

-Fácil: diremos que encontramos a Shiryu tirado en la calle y que nadie sabe quién lo golpeó. De hecho, deberíamos rasgarle un poco la ropa – dijo Jabú.

-Brillante – murmuró Ikki, sinceramente asombrado de la capacidad maquiavélica de Jabú.

Ahora recién se explicaba por qué seguía con Miho.

-Pero ella nunca se la va a creer, Shiryu es un guerrero de nivel superior, es imposible que lo noqueen en la calle, es demasiado fuerte – insistió Shun.

-Sí que eres lento, hermano – reclamó Ikki mientras rasgaba el bolsillo de la camisa de Shiryu – la idea es que ella piense que él estaba tan afectado por lo de ayer que no le quedaron ni siquiera fuerzas para defenderse de simples delincuentes.

-Ah, ya caigo – dijo Shun -. Pero, ¿cómo va a explicar lo de Eri?

-Después de que Shunrei le tenga lástima a Shiryu, ya pensaremos como explicar lo de Eri – dijo Jabú, sacándole la billetera al Dragón.

-Ya entendí. Oye, pégale que se está despertando – dijo Shun.

Ikki le hizo caso.

_Mientras, en el hospital..._

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? - preguntó por segunda vez Hyoga, mirando horrorizado a la rubia que estaba frente a él.

-¿Cuántas veces debo explicarte? Eri pasó la noche con Shiryu, y él insinúa que yo soy una cualquiera. Y así lo creen mi ex marido, y ese niñito que trabaja conmigo... en fin, decidí que voy a portarme como ellos piensan que me porto. Y tú eres el elegido, Cisne Hyoga. Ya que Eri se acostó con Shiryu, me acostaré contigo.

La rubia se rió ruidosamente y al echar su cabeza para atrás, dejó caer la peluca.

-Ups – dijo – se me cayó el disfraz... bueno, no importa.

-Oye... tú estás ebria – dijo Hyoga, cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello.

-Sí, un poco – dijo Shunrei -. Bueno, en verdad estoy muuuuuy borracha. Creo que si no fuera por eso, no estaría acá. ¡Mira! Soy una borracha con poder de auto... auto... auto...

-Autoanálisis – ayudó Hyoga.

-Sí, eso. Pues bien. ¿Empecemos?

-¡Pero es que yo no estoy de acuerdo! ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Shiryu!

-¿A pesar de lo que te conté? ¿Que se acostó con Eri?

-¡No importa! Él es mi amigo, y él te ama con locura, no sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido por ti.

-Yo creo que no quieres hacerlo conmigo porque se me cayó la peluca – con torpeza, Shunrei se agachó y recogió la peluca, colocándosela lo mejor que pudo sobre su confundida cabecita -. Listo – dijo, triunfante -. Miho me contó sobre tu afición, o adicción, a las rubias. Si quieres, me puedes llamar Natassja. Dice Miho que ese nombre te gusta mucho.

-Shunrei, tranquilízate porque me estás asustando.

-No se te ocurra evadirte de tu responsabilidad – amenazó Shunrei, moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro – porque si intentas escaparte de esta, te buscaré y te encontraré, Hyoga... más vale que te resignes y me dejes hacer lo que vine a hacer de una vez. Cuando termine, Shiryu y yo estaremos... estaremos... ¿cómo se dice?

-Estaremos a mano – ayudó Hyoga – pero yo no quiero ser parte de esto, no me gustan las venganzas.

-¡Si no es una venganza! Bueno, sí lo es... - se acercó a la cama de Hyoga y se subió dificultosamente en ella – Oye, ya llegué. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Hyoga.

-¿Y qué haces por acá, Hyoga? Ah, ya me acordé. Empecemos. Pero antes, deja tomarme otro trago que ya estoy perdiendo el impulso – se bajó de la cama y tomó su cartera, que había arrojado al lado de la puerta, para sacar una botella de vodka.

Hyoga, mientras, llamaba desesperadamente a la enfermera. Shunrei se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, parece que de verdad no quieres. En fin, la idea era que fueras tú el que me ayudara a vengarme, como ex novio de Eri, para que la revancha fuera justa. Pero si no quieres, le pediré a Shun. O a Ikki.

-Ikki es virgen, nunca lo haría – dijo Hyoga.

-Entonces a Shun. Y no me salgas con que es virgen, porque la de historias que me ha contado Miho...

-Shiryu es virgen - dijo Hyoga de repente.

A Shunrei se le espantó la borrachera.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca ha estado con una mujer. Ni con un hombre, claro – se apresuró a asegurar – Y no creo que haya hecho algo con Eri. Él no es de esos, es muy tímido.

-Sí. Lo sé muy bien – dijo Shunrei, amargamente – En tremendamente tímido. ¡Sí lo sabré yo! Año tras año esperé y esperé, pero nada...

-Creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

Shunrei se sacó la peluca rubia y se mordió los labios.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es tan lindo perdonar! - exclamó Hyoga, abriendo los brazos.

-¡Pero él me juzgó! ¡Insinuó que yo era una cualquiera! - exclamó ella.

-Repito... ¡Es tan lindo perdonar!

-Pero si él es virgen, entonces... vaya, tal vez por eso reaccionó así. Él se reservaba para mí, y yo, bueno, yo usé el sexo para olvidarme de él. ¡Pero de todas formas me insultó!

-Habla con él y dile lo que sientes – aconsejó Hyoga, más calmado ahora.

-Tienes razón – dijo Shunrei, y sonrió tímidamente – Y disculpa por... por todo, lo siento mucho. ¡Me siento tan avergonzada!

-No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Hyoga con una sonrisa – Olvidaremos lo que pasó. No eras dueña de tus actos.

-Gracias, Hyoga – Shunrei se acercó a él y con gratitud le tomó la mano -. No todos hubieran reaccionado como tú. Fuiste un caballero. Yo llegué acá dispuesta a todo contigo, para vengarme, pero tú fuiste la voz de la conciencia. ¡Y pensar que hasta conseguí lencería especial para la ocasión!

Se abrió por un segundo el abrigo que traía y mostró un corsé negro, corpiño de encaje rojo y ligas negras. Luego se cerró el abrigo, volvió a tomar con gratitud la mano de Hyoga y se fue.

Hyoga se echó aire con la sábana.

-Maldita conciencia... - murmuró.

Shunrei corrió a su casa, para cambiarse de ropa; luego llamaría a Shiryu, pues estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y dejarlo explicarse. Eri también va a la casa de Shunrei, pues estaba avergonzada por su actitud de la noche anterior y quería disculparse con ella primero, y luego con Shiryu. Por su parte, Shun, Ikki y Jabú llevan a un atontado Shiryu a la casa de Shunrei para contarle una linda historia de ladrones, asaltos y golpes que la hiciera llorar.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Hola! Muchas disculpas por el atraso, pero no tenía tiempo y la Musa andaba esquiva. Pero de pronto me inspiré! **

**Sobre la actitud de Shunrei, eso de intentar vengarse de Shiryu usando a Hyoga como "instrumento del placer", quizás quedó un poco lejano a la "realidad" de Shunrei, por eso lo arreglé con que ella estaba borrachita. Hay muchas cosas que uno hace "bajo la influencia del alcohol" que después se recuerdan con vergüenza...**

**Por un momento estuve tentada a hacer que Shiryu se dedicara a andar seduciendo mujeres para olvidarse de Shunrei, pero de pronto Jabú casi cobró vida propia y le lanzó el puñetazo para que se callara. ¡En serio! Como si me estuviera hablando en la oreja... Lo de la Estrategia de Jabú se me ocurrió por una serie donde el padre (Genma) le enseñaba al hijo (Ranma) la "Técnica del Tigre sentado", o algo así, que en fondo no era más que una manera de pedir perdón. Y se me ocurrió que Jabú tenía que apelar mucho a la dulzura de Miho para que le disculpara alguna estupidez...**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y muchas, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Chao! Hasta la otra semana, o semanas, o meses...**


	10. Final

El tiempo no lo cura todo 10: Último capítulo

Shun, Ikki y Jabú llevaban dificultosamente el cuerpo del desmayado Shiryu hacia la casa de Shunrei. El breve trayecto del restaurante a la limusina, y de la limusina al portal de la casa de Shunrei, les había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaban, porque Shiryu pesaba bastante y ninguno quería arriesgarse a echárselo a los hombros, pues les podía causar alguna lesión. Así que lo arrastraron. El problema fue que a la salida del restaurante, alguien había botado goma de mascar, y se le pegó al Dragón en el largo cabello. Estuvieron un buen rato tratando de sacarlo, hasta que eligieron la salida fácil y decidieron cortarle ese mechón de cabello.

Pero no tenían tijera.

Tuvieron que llevar la limusina a una librería, pero como era la hora del almuerzo, todas estaban cerradas. Finalmente encontraron una tijera en un supermercado y pudieron cortar el mechón sucio.

-Nos va a matar cuando despierte – advirtió Ikki.

-Ya que estamos en esta, podríamos darle un nuevo look - sugirió Shun, pensativo.

-Claro... tú dices para que la matanza sea con una buena justificación – reclamó Ikki -. este tipo no se corta el pelo desde hace más de veinte años.

-Creo que la idea del nuevo look es interesante – dijo Jabú -. Les proporcionaría a él y a Shunrei un buen tema de conversación.

-Pero si ya tienen de qué hablar... de la paliza que alguien le dio – aclaró Ikki, mirando el magullado rostro del Dragón.

-Tal vez eso no sea suficiente, después de lo que él le dijo a ella – repuso Jabú.

-Además – lo apoyó Shun – podemos decir que se cortó el pelo para donarlo a la caridad, y cuando salía de la peluquería alguien lo atacó y fue entonces que lo encontramos.

Ikki se quedó pensando.

-Sería mejor si le decimos que se cortó el pelo como penitencia por sus errores, y lo donó a algún templo – propuso.

Jabú y Shun se mostraron maravillados ante la idea.

-¡Y después de salir del templo, alguien lo asaltó! - dijo Jabú.

-Y también le robó el montón de pelo, por eso es que no está en ningún templo. Ya saben, por si ella se pone a averiguar – repuso Ikki.

Pensando que la idea era magnífica, le cortaron todo su hermoso cabello negro azabache, y lo guardaron en una bolsa plástica.

-Después él puede elegir lo que quiere hacer con su pelo – dijo Shun.

Una vez terminado el corte, los guerreros se dirigieron por fin a la casa de Shunrei. Suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que no había nadie. Sacaron a rastras a Shiryu, le dieron otro golpe y lo dejaron apoyado en la puerta.

-Tenemos un problema – dijo Shun después de un rato.

-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Ikki.

-Shunrei nos va a preguntar por qué lo trajimos acá en vez de llevarlo al hospital.

Jabú se quedó pensando.

-Sí, suena a algo que una mujer diría. Entonces, chicos, hay que irse ahora ya.

-¿Y dejarlo solo? - dudó Ikki - ¿Y si se despierta antes de que ella llegue?

-No creo que eso pase – dijo Jabú – porque por ahí la veo llegar.

Los tres guerreros desaparecieron rápidamente dentro de la limusina, y la movieron unos metros para que Shunrei no sospechara.

Pero no fue Shunrei la primera en llegar, sino Eri, que venía por otro lado.

Eri vio a Shiryu desmayado y sin cabello en la puerta de Shunrei, y pensó lo peor: una venganza de mujer celosa que se había cebado en la apariencia de Shiryu.

-¡Qué mujer tan cruel! - murmuró Eri, arrodillándose al lado del hombre desmayado.

Fue en ese momento que apareció Shunrei, y al ver a Eri arrodillada al lado de un Shiryu herido y casi pelado, pensó lo peor: una venganza de mujer desdeñada.

-¡Qué mujer tan cruel! - murmuró Shunrei, arrodillándose al otro lado de Shiryu, y sacándole bruscamente la mano a Eri, que la tenía en la frente del caballero.

-¿Quieres seguir maltratándolo? - preguntaron ambas a un tiempo, y se pusieron de pie, frente a frente.

-Pelea de gatitas... mmmh – susurró Shun sin poder evitarlo, lo que bastó para que Ikki, cansado, le diera un golpe que lo dejara inconsciente.

-Hay que evitar que hagan alguna estupidez – dijo Ikki, a punto de salir del vehículo. Pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que las dos mujeres disminuían sus auras de batalla – asombrosamente altas, reflexionaría un poco después – y se acercaran preocupadas a Shiryu, que se había quejado en su inconsciencia.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? - preguntó Shunrei, con la voz llena de dolor.

Eri la miró asombrada.

-¿No fuiste tú? - susurró. Shunrei se enderezó, ofendida.

-¡Jamás dañaría al hombre que amo!

Eri se llevó una mano al corazón, conmovida.

-¡Oh, Shunrei, lamento haber pensado mal de ti! ¡Lamento lo que intenté hacer con él! ¡Perdóname!

Shunrei sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Y tú perdóname a mí, Eri, que quise vengarme de ustedes!

Eri no comprendió a lo que se refería y no quería realmente preguntar, pero la curiosidad fue mayor:

-¿Vengarte?

-Fui donde Hyoga, dispuesta a todo, pero... ¡perdóname, Eri!

-¡Perdóname tú, Shunrei!

Las dos se levantaron, totalmente emocionadas, y olvidándose momentáneamente de Shiryu, se abrazaron estrechamente.

En ese momento, Shiryu volvió a quejarse.

Shunrei y Eri, sin ponerse previamente de acuerdo, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron arrastrando al interior de la casa. Una vez ahí, lo recostaron en el sofá.

-¿Que crees que le habrá pasado?

-No lo sé... - respondió Shunrei – Se ve tan mal, todo magullado, sin su hermoso cabello... No tengo idea. Pero lo cuidaré, tal como lo hacía antes.

-Nadie más indicado que tú – dijo Eri, tomándole la mano a Shunrei.

-Gracias, Eri.

-Y ahora... adiós. Cuidalo mucho, ¿quieres, Shunrei?

-¿Y qué harás tú, Eri?

-Supongo que iré a visitar a cierto guerrero rubio... él y yo necesitamos hablar.

Eri abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ikki, Shun y Jabú, que habían decidido que lo mejor era decirle a Shunrei "la verdad".

Eri los miró con curiosidad. Iba a empezar a hablar, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Les sonrió y se fue.

Shunrei, por su parte, los observaba sin saber a qué atribuir su visita.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que acá estaba! - exclamó Shun, modulando excesivamente las palabras y apuntando teatralmente hacia Shiryu.

-Con razón nunca se ha ganado un Oscar – masculló Ikki.

-¡Ajá! Les dije que sus pasos lo traerían hacia el lugar que más amaba en el mundo, o sea, a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo – repuso Jabú.

-¡Oh, sí lo dijiste, yo te oí, Jabú, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que lo hubiéramos traído, cosa que jamás hemos hecho! - exclamó Shun, con las manos en el pecho.

-Es que Shiryu avisó que iba a cortarse el pelo como penitencia por el daño que te hizo. Como no volvió a la hora señalada, nos preocupamos y vinimos para acá – dijo Ikki.

-¿Así que Shiryu se cortó el pelo... por mí? - se emocionó Shunrei.

-Pues sí. Dijo que haría todo por ti, todo – repuso Shun, emocionado también.

-Y si lo miras con atención, está muy magullado – aportó Jabú -. Nosotros creemos que fue porque estaba tan lleno de dolor por haberte disgustado, que unos malandrines lo emboscaron y lo dejaron así.

-¡Pobre de mi dulce Shiryu! - exclamó Shunrei, corriendo a la cocina para traer un recipiente con agua y un paño.

Mientras ella estaba ausente, Shiryu despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue tocarse la cabeza, y la expresión de pánico que atravesó sus ojos casi hizo a sus amigos echarse a reír.

Ikki tuvo la buena voluntad de ir donde él para explicarle "la verdad".

-Te cortaste el pelo para que Shunrei te perdonara – le contó.

-¿QUE YO HICE QUÉ?

-Sí, fue después de lo del restaurante. ¿No te acuerdas que tomaste cuatro copitas de licor de menta?

-Oh... con razón me duele la cabeza.

-Sí, claro – prosiguió Ikki, pestañeando rápidamente – Luego te fuiste a una peluquería, hiciste que te cortaran el pelo y lo donaste a un templo. Luego te atacaron unos malandrines desconocidos...

-Te robaron tu billetera – agregó Jabú – si revisas, verás que no está.

-Y después te viniste a la casa de Shunrei; creo que tu instinto te señaló que ella era tu salvación – siguió diciendo Ikki.

-Y ella te va a cuidar – aportó Shun.

-Vaya. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que el sacrificio de mi pelo sirviera de tanto – se asombró Shiryu, tocándose su rala cabellera.

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien – dijo Shunrei, que ya volvía de la cocina - ¿Recuerdas como yo siempre curaba tus heridas?

Shiryu sonrió.

-Cómo olvidarlo. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida.

Shunrei empezó a curarle las heridas de la cara

-También los míos – señaló ella - . Pero este momento actual no está mal.

Shiryu hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Sí; aunque preferiría estar herido por algún enemigo poderoso, no por unos insignificantes ladronzuelos.

Los "insignificantes ladronzuelos" miraban la escena sumergidos en una atmósfera romántica.

-Estoy extrañando a mi mujer. Voy a verla – dijo Jabú, y se fue.

-Yo voy a visitar a Saori – murmuró Ikki, y también se fue.

Shun se enjugó una lágrima, y también partió a ver qué le deparaba la suerte.

-Podemos imaginarnos que el tiempo ha retrocedido – propuso Shiryu después de un rato.

-Eso es imposible, Shiryu; ni tú ni yo somos los mismos – respondió ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño – Yo soy una mujer casada... bueno, en proceso de separación, con cuatro maravillosos hijos; y tú, tú has seguido tu vida, has continuado con tu misión. Y aunque jamás he podido olvidarte, en cierta forma yo igual he tenido una misión que cumplir.

-Yo soy quien no ha podido olvidarte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?

Shunrei le tapó la boca.

-Son las palabras más tristes "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?". No lo pienses, Shiryu. No lo imagines, disfruta el presente. Cometimos errores los dos. ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

Shiryu recordó el "viaje" que había hecho gracias al opio, hace algunos meses; le pareció poco prudente mencionarle a ella que ahí, en un mundo paralelo, estaba la respuesta al "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"

-Pero entonces, aún podemos construir algo, tú y yo.

-Sólo si podemos aceptarnos como somos, Shiryu.

Shiryu pensó en tomarle la mano y después besarla, pero le dolía demasiado el hombro, y la herida de la frente le producía escozor; además, le palpitaba el pómulo y estaba algo mareado. Shunrei fue a la cocina a renovar el agua y él, sin poder evitarlo, se adormeció y recordó cuando eran tan jóvenes, en Cinco Picos, y ella lo cuidaba después de los duros entrenamientos de su anciano maestro.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Qué romántico! No hay besos, ni caricias, pero chitas que lo encontré romántico. Ella cuidándolo, él todo herido, como siempre... ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionante? ¿Falta epílogo?**

**Pues hay un epílogo rondando en mi cabeza: **

**EPÍLOGO**

No en vano Shun pensaba que Shiryu era el más inteligente de todos ellos. No le costó nada al Dragón averiguar cuál era la verdadera historia detrás de su corte de pelo. Se enfureció tanto con los peluqueros aficionados que sólo después de mucho meditar por fin decidió perdonarlos. Eso, y el hecho que Shun, Ikki y Jabú amanecieron una vez completamente depilados (ojo, depilados pero no pelados. Hay una sutil diferencia).

Sin embargo, debió mantener su corte de pelo ya que Shunrei decía que eso le recordaba el gran sacrificio que él había hecho por recuperarla. Así que todos los meses iba a la peluquería para que le recortaran las puntas.

Shunrei renunció a su trabajo en la florería, pues se dio cuenta de que Derek no dejaba de molestarla, aunque ella había dejado las cosas bien claras. Prefirió ser voluntaria a tiempo completo en el orfanato y empezó a estudiar Pedagogía en las tardes.

Por su parte, Kito, el marido de Shunrei, aunque se molestó al saber que ella estaba en una relación con Shiryu, decidió no demostrarlo, ya que no quería llevarse mal con el poderoso Dragón. Tatsumi le advirtió que la Fundación vería con muy buenos ojos que se divorciara de Shunrei y formalizara su relación con su amante. Esta idea se la dio la suegra de Shunrei, Tai, que sorpresivamente se declaró prometida de Tatsumi y se fue a vivir a la mansión.

En la mansión ahora sólo vivía Tatsumi; Saori desapareció un buen día, señalando que necesitaba un año sabático. Muchos la vieron en marchas pacifistas y a bordo del Greenpeace. Ikki la acompañaba, diciendo que no era seguro que la diosa de la Sabiduría anduviera sin protección por alguno de esos lugares.

Como ya no estaba Saori para prohibírselo, Shun volvió a ocupar la mansión en sus visitas a Japón. Tai casi se vuelve loca de felicidad y lo cuidaba más que a su propio hijo. Incluso le permitía que llevara a sus amigas a la mansión, pese a que Tatsumi no lo aprobaba. Además, Shun visitaba casi cada día a los hijos de Shunrei y los llevaba al orfanato para jugar con todos los chicos. Jabú, que pensaba que ya se había librado de él, debió seguir aguantándolo por tiempo ilimitado.

Hyoga tuvo que seguir un tratamiento para su columna dañada; también debió quedarse en la mansión durante un tiempo. Eri se ofreció a ayudarle con el tratamiento y él aceptó. El problema es que después de las sesiones de tratamiento, la espalda de Hyoga parecía estar cada día peor.

Shiryu y Shunrei no se fueron a vivir juntos, pese a los consejos de Hyoga y Shun; sin embargo, se visitaban todos los días. Los hijos de Shunrei se mostraban muy de acuerdo con la nueva relación de su madre, pero ellos preferían no apresurar las cosas. Total, si habían esperado más de quince años, ¿cómo no podían aguardar unos meses más?

**Ahora sí: fin. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Echaré tanto de menos escribir sobre esta historia, que creo que seguiré con algunas de las andanzas de Shun, Hyoga o Ikki... como que tengo lago en la cabeza que está dando vueltas y vueltas. Chao!**


End file.
